Stopping the Rain from Falling
by NatNatWriter
Summary: What if it was all a dream? What if Bella was in a coma and she dreamed everything that happened in twilight? Now Bella is 17 and about to wake up from a 3 year coma. What will happen when everything she has dreamed is about to come true? Will her knowing change the future? And how did Bella go into a coma in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

_"How, how am i suppose to feel_

_When everything surrounding me_

_Is nothing but a fake disguise..."_

**Prologue**

"She cannot go... It must not happen... Stop her... Kill her..." Voices murmured eerily as a young girl walked down the alley way. She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was too pale and out of place in the Arizona sun.

"She cannot... It must not... Stop... Kill..." The voices spoke angrily as the swirled around the girl. She panicked and spun around as she swiped the air, swiping at nothing. Then suddenly, the voices leaped at her and she crumbled to the ground. Unconscious. Paralyzed. Comatose.

As the girl on the cold floor lay motionless one of the beings, that the voices belonged to, went to her. She gently rolls her onto her back and brushes stray hairs away from her face. The beings touch was that of a mothers, yet the gesture was sad and remorseful. "I'm sorry, but the stars had foretold of the wars your presence will cause. Of the power you will hold... everything beyond that is uncertain. What will you do with that power? How and if your presence will district the balance? We do not know, this was the only way."

The being spoke, its tone soft and kind. It was unsure of whether the girl could hear her but she had to do something for it was not just the girls life they were changing...

"If there is any sign that your power is destined to be used rightfully and that your presence will not disturb the balance of the supernatural, then you shall awaken. I promise, you will awaken..." And with that the being vanished into mist, leaving the girl where she lay.

**Chapter 1**

3 years later.

"Amias, it is time. You have seen the stars and the revelation they bring. The girl... she must be woken. If she isn't, I dare to think what may happen." The woman stressed. The answers to the questions that had worried her people have been seen and much to her relief the answers where good.

"Hannelle, what is your fascination with this girl? Ever since we first saw she in the stars and heard about her from our prophets you have been entranced." And elderly man said and then shook his head, as if dismissing his thoughts. "But you are right, she will be a salvation for many. However now I am worried about what our interference has caused. What if we had changed her path, whatever it may have been?"

"That is a chance we will have to take for breaking our most treasured law. You should have known the consequences if you were wrong about her..." Hannelle scalded.

It was true, the one law that their kind prioritized above all the rest was not to interfere in what they saw. However they did and, in doing so, they may have altered the future.

"Yes, you are right. Go now and wake the girl up... and hurry!" Amias ordered as he began to pace.

Arizona Hospital. Bella's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

What was that? Beep. Beep. Urg, what the hell is that? I shifted my body gently, feeling numbness weigh down my limbs. Suddenly, I was no longer tired, my eye snapped open and I stared at the unfamiliar white tiled ceiling.

The Cullen's. James. Victoria. Her wedding. Edward. Renesmee. Where were they? What on earth happened?

"Oh my God! You're awake!" Exclaimed a loud voice that I didn't recognize. "Wake right here Miss Swan and I will go and get Dr. Small." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. What was the nurse expecting her to do? Jump up from bed and parade around the hospital like... like she legs weren't numb and weak from unused? By the nurses reaction I had been here a while...but how long exactly is a while? Where was Edward and Renesmee?

"Ah, Miss Swan. You don't know how wonderful it is to see you awake. I'm Dr. Small." Despite the name Dr. Small was far from small, in fact he was huge. As in Jacob huge.

"Hi." I whisper dryly. My throat suddenly felt like I had drank desert sand and my tongue was heavy, making my word slur.

"It's okay Miss Swan. Try not to speak. I will get a nurse to bring you some water soon but I just wanted to do some vital checks first." Dr. Small thought for a second before adding, "If that is okay with you?" I nodded my head and let the doctor do what he had to do. As he did he told me way these check ups were so important, even though to me the felt pointless.

Apparently, I had been in a coma for 3 years and said that it was protocol to check my body's functions. This meant him shining a light in my eyes, tapping my knee and doing a CAT scan or two. However once he was done I was finally alone to consume as much water as I could.

A week later.

"Well, it looks like you are finally ready to go home." announced.

I couldn't help but grin ridiculously at him. The last week had been touch. First I had to accept that it was 2005 and not 2008 and then I had to accept that Edward, Renemsee and the rest of the Cullen's didn't exist. That everything was a dream. A reality that my brain, in order to protect me, created and that no matter how vivid it seemed it was absolutely not real.

"However..." went on and I felt my grin drop. "We have been unable to find your mother. It appears that she has remarried and... moved somewhere." I could tell the the doctor had been putting off telling me this information but was now forced to share it with me. Tears burned in the back of my eyes but I refused to let them full.

"So we have turned to the next eligible person to become your carer. Your father, Charles." I sat up a little straight and memories of Charlie passed through my mind. Charlie was nice, the best father a girl could ask for. We were so similar to each other and our personalities naturally got along together.

No! I shouted they were not memories, they were fiction. They were just a story my mind made up! "Are you willing to go live with him in Forks?"

I simply nodded my head, but I was silently screaming in my mind "It's not real. It was a dream. A stupid, meaningless dream. Vampires don't exist. Werewolves don't exist. Edward doesn't exist!"

Oblivious to the chaos going on in my head, continued, "Excellent. Now when you get to Forks you will need one more check up from one of their doctors, I will be sure to call and set up an appointment. Mr Swan has been informed of the situation and has been told that you no longer have any possessions since they are with your mother..." I kind of zoned out after that. I had nothing. No clothes. No money. And no Edward. This was nothing like my dream because in my dream mom never left and I was never in a coma.

This was reality... and unfortunately it sucked.


	2. Chapter 2

_"...I don't know,_

_I don't know where i belong_

_It's time for me to carry on_

_I'll say goodbye..."_

**Chapter 2**

As I sat on the plane, on my way to the wettest place in Washington, I find myself wishing about my dream life. It wasn't perfect- at least not in the beginning- but i was happy and free. I was a mother, a sister, a daughter and a wife. I wanted that. I wanted that more than anything in the world. The strange thing was that I wanted in with Edward. I wanted to be Renesmee's mother; Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie's sister; Carlisle and Esme's daughter, and Edward's wife. I wanted this life that I had dreamed about- who wouldn't? To me it was my perfect life despite the pain I had suffered.

On that plane I cried. I cried for the loss of a life i will never get to live because it never existed in the first place.

Hours later the plane touched down and I found myself walking towards a police cruiser. Charlie was the police chief of Fork, Washington, a town so small that not many people knew about it or could point into out on a map.

"Bella, i'm so glad to see you." Charlie said. Charlie didn't do affection very well. He felt it- I knew he loved me- he just felt uncomfortable showing it. He was like me in that regard.

"You too, dad." I said and then there was an awkward silence where we just looked at each other for a moment, before Charlie put my things into the car and began to drive to Forks.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.

"What kind of car?" Oh.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" This was beginning to give me a strong sense of deja vu.

"Oh, yeah." I answered wearily, predicting where this was going.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"Oh." I said but I was mentally chanting, "Please don't be a 1960s red truck, please don't be a 1960s red truck."

As we pulled into the drive way, I jumped out of the car and stared to the 1960s, beaten up, red chevy. "Oh my God." My voice sounded hysterical even to my own ears, however Charlie seemed to mistake it for another more emotion.

"Yeah, i kind of brought it for a ho-"

"Home coming present." I finished his sentence. This couldn't be happening. My dream couldn't be right maybe my mind for this from logic. Of course if I ever came to Forks I would need a car. It's not as if when I go to school the Cullen's, The vampire Cullen's will be there. Nor will Jessica , Laruen, Mike, Eric or Tyler or any other student. Because they, they were a figment of my imagination.

"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it."

Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled,embarrassed by my thanks.

I went upstairs and, not to my surprise, my room was exactly the same as I left it and exactly the same as my dream. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window -these were all a part of my childhood. The bed, desk, second hand computer and phone line were the same as my dream.

I threw myself onto the bed, which was exactly like the one in my dream, thinking about how I had gotten into this position. I was 14 and walking down an alley and... well there wasn't much to see. But I remembered the voices. The ghostly whispers that terrified me. And I remembered speeding up my pace wanting to get home as fast as I could.

I also remembered a beautiful, musical voice as it apologized sorrowfully and told me that I would destroy the balance of their world- whatever world that was?

Deciding I couldn't go on tormenting my mind, I quickly called down to Charlie that i had jet lag and was going to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow I will stop seeing the similarities from my dream to reality.


	3. Chapter 3

_"...I can't stop the rain from fallin'_

_I'm drownin in these tears i cry..."_

**Chapter 3**

I drove to school my new/old red truck and as usual in Forks it was raining. As I parked in the car park, iI realized that iI had easily found the school - in fact I didn't even check any road signs because... I had drove the same way hundreds of times in my dreams.

As I turned, my eye immediately sought the Volvo that sat in its usual parking space. My heart was hammering in my chest and I silently cursed. Fiction and reality were beginning to blur together and I was so confused. I had spent weeks trying to convince myself that my dream was just that, a dream.

I shook my head, not caring who saw or what people though. "It's just a coincidence. It's just a coincidence." I whispered to myself, however the mire I said it the less I believed it. Could the Cullen's be real? Could Edward exist? Is this my do-over or am I going to be forced to relive all the pain and hardship we hard to endure.

I honesty didn't know.

I walked into the office and spotted a red haired woman wearing glasses and once again I hoped. I hoped and prayed that she wasn't Mrs Cope.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last. Who happened to be even more flighty than anyone one had realized. After all she did leave her comatose daughter with no clue as to where she is? Or even when she is coming back?

"Of course," she said. "I'm Mrs Cope. This is your timetable and a map of the school."

"Thanks." I muttered. What the hell was going on. Was it real? Was everything I dreamed during my 3 year coma real? As I glanced down at my timetable, I thought, yes it is most definitely real.

My first lesson was English with Mr Mason and as i recalled Jessica would be in my class. However this time i had absolutely no intention of befriending her. I just didn't think I could take her nosy, gossiping natural again. Especially if what she says is going to be an exact repeat of what she has already said to me in my dream.

Instead I spent the entire lesson trying to think of further ways to prove my dreams were real but I am positive the existence of the Cullen's would prove it compellingly well.

My other problem was getting the Cullen's to believe my story. I spent half the lesson ignoring Jessica's half-hearted attempts to befriend the 'new' girl and ignoring Mr Mason, who is talking about the same thing I had learnt years ago at the beginning of my coma.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I quickly wrote a note explaining that Edward would disappear for exactly 6 days before returning. I folder the piece of paper and wrote on it 'Jasper, open on 24th January'.

Time flew by and lunch time finally came. As I walked into the lunchroom, my eyes were instantly drawn to them. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town.

Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes - purplish, bruise like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

I sat on a table on my own, not even attempting to talk to any of the people in my classes that had tried to invite me over. This time I had no patience for them. I did not wish for Mike, Eric and Taylor to ask me to prom. I did not wish for Jessica and Lauren to become my friends because all they really wanted from me was my popularity that came with my 'newness'.

I was nervous about giving Jasper the letter but I had to. I was also trying to change my mind countless times in order to avoid Alice's visions. And every now and then I would get a 'look' from one of the Cullen's telling me that they knew Edward couldn't read my mind and Alice didn't know much about my future.

I looked at my watch and then towards the Cullen's tables- they were beginning to leave. I got up and watched as Edward, Emmett and Rosalie left, then I took my chance. Quickly I walked towards Jasper who held the door open for Alice, he saw me coming. I could tell because in that moment his eyes darkened and he held his breath.

Brushing past him, I shoved the letter into his hands and looked into his coal black eyes and pleaded silently for him to follow my instructions. Then before looking at his response I walked away leaving Alice and Jasper far behind me.

Just as expected I was sat next to Edward during biology. His cold, hostile stare ripped at my heart and I struggled to fight back my tears that threatened to spill.

I looked down, making my hair curtain my face and blanket my neck- trying to help him away way I can. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me but I also knew the amount of physical pain he was in. I wanted so much to walk out of the classroom, turn off the damn fan, anything to stop his pain but I was scared that if I did then something would change.

I didn't want to change my future. I liked where it leads.

When the bell rang Edward ran out of the room- his grace mesmerizing.


	4. Chapter 4

_"... Since you left without a warning_

_I face the dawn with sleepless eyes_

_No i can't go on..."_

**Chapter 4**

Today was Monday the 24th January and the day that dream Edward returned to Folks. I sat in my truck taking long, deep breaths. This day was, is the day that will probably change everything. I didn't know how time worked but if Jasper opened that letter today then I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen.

Jasper's POV

It was early morning. A new day. The day, according to the letter, that the new girl wanted me to read whatever was inside. I was tempted at times, to open it, but then I would remember the girls pleading eyes and I couldn't. Alice had been complaining that she wasn't able to see the girls intentions and has been frantically trying to look into everyone's futures.

She was worried that the girl will have some sort of drastic affect of this family. To me, she seemed desperate, scared and lonely. The girl constantly worried about something but what? I didn't know.

As I reached for the letter that I so desperately wanted to read, I heard the front door click and felt the immediate loneliness that came with Edward. He had returned. I picked up the letter and went downstairs to welcome my brother home.

There Edward stood in the doorway, eyes shadowed with guilt and loneliness. I tried to send him the family's joy and happiness at having him back but it didn't really effect him. He just smiled gratefully.

"Your back. I knew you would be back." Alice shouted, letting her excitement get the better of her. She skipped gracefully down the stairs and hugged Edward in a grip that would have killed a human. She was beautiful, inside and out. She was the type of person that saw past all of the bad, looking at only the good in people.

Most saw Alice as a chipper and hyperactive girl , and that was what she is but only in part. She has a sadness, a longing inside her to remember something, anything from her past. That is why she places her joy on the surface, it's there to mask the sadness.

"Welcome back, Edward." I said, smiling slightly before opening the letter. I froze, reading and re-reading the letter that the Swan girl had given my one week ago. It was impossible. There is no way that she, a human, could know this.

_18th January 2005._

_There are so many things that I know. There are so many things I have to tell. But they are impossibly,ridiculously unbelievable, so this is the best way I could think of. _

_Today I will see Edward for the first time in biology and, much to his dismay, he will find my scent extremely appealing. My blood will sing to him like no other humans have before. He will then proceed to be very rude to me and run out of the room. This meeting, i'm afraid, leads to Edward going on an unexpected trip to Alaska. However I know that he will return to you and your family on 24th January 2005. _

_How i know this? You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Even I am still struggling to believe the fact that you exist. Edward exists. The Cullen's exist. Especially since i have spent a long time denying just that._

_If I am wrong (and a part of me hopes I am) then ignore this letter. Burn it, laugh at it, flush it down the toilet, I don't care. But if i'm right then this is just the beginning and honestly I don't think I want to start from the beginning. _

_Bella Swan_

"How?" Edwards voice sounded loud in the silence. Everyone who had gathered to greet Edward now stared silently at me, asking about what i had read.

"It's a letter for a human girl at our school, Bella Swan. It...predicted everything that Edward had done. She even gave the exact date that Edward would return and... I think she knows what we are." I said wearily, choosing my words wisely. It was in the slightest hints that gave her away. She wrote about the scent of her blood and how it will sing. That is only how vampires would describe the pulled from their bloodsinger.

"That isn't possible. It is a prank, let me see it." Rosalie snatched the letter from my hands before I could speak. "What does she mean 'this is the beginning'?"

"If we knew that we wouldn't be asking questions now would we?" Edward replied and then shook his head. "I think we should ignore it and go to school. At least until we can talk to Carlisle."

Everyone agreed and left for school in Edward's silver volvo.

Bella's POV

School was normal. Nothing has changed yet. The Cullen's continued to ignore me and Edward asked most of the 'get-to-know-me' questions that he did in my dream. Why I don't like the cold? Why did I move here? As every hour went by, I am starting believe that my dream was not a dream at all but a vision. A very long vision.

But my mind was still struggling with what my heart is telling it. Everything I have dreamed so far has come true, so will everything that has yet to come, come? Or will it change? Will I change it? Or will me just knowing change it? Part of me wanted my future to change. I didn't want to suffer through Edward leaving again, I wouldn't survive it. I couldn't survive it.

I needed to write another letter to get the Cullen's prepared for my story. But I can't write it to Jasper again because he will open it to soon. It needs to be someone who doesn't know about the letter yet. Someone who was not home when Jasper read the letter. Carlisle.

It was a good idea. I had an excuse to see him anyway. had said I needed a check up so this would be like killing two birds with one stone. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

_"...When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy_

_I can't stop, I can't stop the rain_

_From fallin..."_

**Chapter 5**

After school that day, I went to the hospital and requested that do my follow up. They accepted it without my fuss. So, with a letter folded in my jean pockets, I walked into a hospital room and waiting for Carlisle Cullen to walk through the door.

After what seemed like hours the familiar pale, blond doctor walk through the door, "Okay Miss Swan, I see you need another CAT scan and the basic check ups." His voice chimed like in my dreams and I wanted to cry and complain like a 12 year old about the reality of it all. However, instead I sat there, on the uncomfortable hospital bed as Carlisle did the same checks as had done.

"There, you're all done Miss Swan and as healthy as can be." Carlisle said while scribbling down something on a chart. I waited hesitantly for a second, would Carlisle think i'm crazy for giving him the letter? Would he refuse it as hospital protocol?

"Um..." Carlisle raised his head to look at me encouragingly. I pulled out the letter and handed it to him, "I want you to have this, but don't open this until tomorrow at 2:55pm. Please." I asked. That's it, I praised myself, no point dancing around the subject.

Carlisle looked at me as if I was crazy and, to be honest, I was starting to feel that I am. However, he nodded. I bit my lip nervously and then asked, "Promise, at 2:55pm."

"I promise."

The next day came quickly and I was starting to get that horrible sickly feeling, like when you are about to go sky diving and you're afraid of heights. It was snowing and icy outside, a sure sign that Taylor was going to lose control his car and as I got to school everything started as it should.

It was fifth lesson and I was in biology with Edward when the nerves got the better of me. Fortunately, Edward miss understood my body language. "Don't you like the snow?" He asked.

I shook my head and answered, "Nor the cold or wet." I answered before filling in the answers for each slid we were suppose to look at for the biology experiment.

"Don't you need to look at the slides first?" Edward said matter-of-factly. I just shrugged and whispered (knowing that he would hear) "I don't need to if I already know the answer."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.

"It's okay. I guess you just have to find the right reasons to stay." I said secretively.

He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine. His face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.

"Why did you come here, then?"

"It's... complicated."

"I think I can keep up," he pressed.

I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking.

"My mother got remarried," I said.

"That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic. "When did that happen?"

"I don't know."

He raised his eyebrow in question, so i continued, "I was in a coma for three years and woke you a couple of weeks ago. My mom had moved out of our old house and no one can find her. Charlie- My dad- he is next of kin so I got sent here."

"I'm sorry." He said and his eyes showed that he was sincere. Then, unexpectedly, the bell rang.

Finally, school was over and it was 3:00pm. Carlisle would have read the letter buy now.

Playing my part, I bend down to look at my tires and waiting for the sound of shrieking tires, my stomach knotted with fear and panic. Which was eventually followed by a crunch of metal and my head being smashed against the concrete floor.

Carlisle's POV

_29th January 2005, 2:55pm_

_Today it is going to snow and there is going to be black ice every. After school I am going to be hit by Tyler Crowley and Edward is going to save me. Today is the day the I get my first hint to what you and your family really are but I already know. However I am on another dilemma, do I still let the car hit me and Edward save me? Or do I avoid the accident?_

_I have absolutely know idea. I worried that if I change the present then my future will change, but I don't want it to, I like where my future leads me._

_Bella Swan_

As I read the letter my curiosity and confusion magnified. I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 3 o'clock, I could call Edward and tell him about the letter. However if I do and Bella is telling the truth, will Edward not save her? Will I be the one changing the future? I didn't know why I hadn't told my family about the letter last night, but something told me that I had to keep it a secret. It made me wonder what would happen if I had told everyone about it.

I look at the letter, no. From what i understand the future is fall of lots of choices, countless paths to walk. Alice has told me that thousands of times. The  
future is not predetermined it is self-determined- God gave people free will but if he predetermined the future then we have none. My faith and what I know from experience clashed strongly with what Isabella Swan had told me, I couldn't believe it. This letter was given to me yesterday so the choices that will lead to the car accident hadn't been made yet.

Pulling my phone out of my trousers, I quickly typed in Edward number, but before I could press dial a nurse came running toward me. " There has been an accident at Forks High School. You are needed to examine Isabella Swan."

I froze, then checked the time 3:05pm. How was that possible? How did she know?


	6. Chapter 6

_"...So tell me where i went wrong_

_I'm stuck inside a dream long gone..."_

**Chapter 6**

Bella's POV

There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me. I recognized Tyler Crowley from my Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me. His eyes were full of worry and guilt as he stared pleadingly at me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" He implored.

"I'm fine, Tyler. I just bumped my head, - you look awful, are you all right?" As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek. The sight and smell of this blood my my stomach turn, but I ignored it. If I passed out, that would just make the doctors here want to make me stay longer.

He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong..." He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.

"Don't worry about it; you missed me."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone..."

"Umm... Edward pulled me out of the way."

"Oh, okay." I sighed in relief, not wanting to go through the conversation a second time. After my half-heart explanation, Tyler seemed to drop it and I was thankful that he did.

"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I said, for the last time, I hoped. I was getting sick and tired of everyone asking that. How do you feel? Are you okay? Are you in pain? "I know that I am fine. No I don't need an x-ray and yes I am a bit tender." I glared at Carlisle before he asked me the questions I knew where coming. I was suppressed about how much a remembered in my dream life. "Now, I am going to ask if I can go and you are going to say yes and comment about how most of the school is already in the waiting room. I am going to get up from this bed and feel a little dizzy but there's no need to worry because I. AM. FINE."

Deja vu is horrible. I hate it. In fact what I am going through is much worst. So, you couldn't really blame me for snapping.

Carlisle and Edward looked at me with identical confused faces. Before Carlisle said, "Okay you may go. But I want you to take Tylenol for the pain."

I nodded my head and got to my feet. Just as predicted the dizziness took over, I staggered, and Dr. Cullen caught me. "How did you know?" He asked and I shrugged, "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you. Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the super speed or strength."

As i walked away I felt a cold hand grab my elbow and I turned to see Edward, "What?"

"You're going to have to explain to us you know." He said accusingly.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. In my dream our places where reversed- I was the one demanding answers and Edward was the cryptic. "Sorry, but if I remember correctly, when I was the one grilling you for all your secrets and lies you asked if I would let if go and I said no. Then you replied, 'In that case... I hope you enjoy disappointment.'"

I saw his face morph into confusion before I finished, "So i'm taking a leaf out of your book. I can't tell you yet so 'I hope you enjoy disappointment."

The waiting room was more unpleasant than I'd feared. It seemed like every face I knew in Forks was there, staring at me. Charlie rushed to my side; I put up my hands.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I assured him sullenly. I was still aggravated, not in the mood for chitchat.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Dr. Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home." I sighed.

Charlie put one arm behind my back, not quite touching me, and led me to the glass doors of the exit. I waved sheepishly at my friends, hoping to convey that they

didn't need to worry anymore. It was a huge relief- the first time I'd ever felt that way - to get into the cruiser.

The drive home was mostly silent until Charlie began talking about how he tried to call mom. However she was still M.I.A.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey this is to make up for how short the last chapter was. Enjoy :)_**

_"...It's hard to reveal the truth_

_Your love,_

_Is nothing but a bitter taste..."_

**Chapter 7**

"You're going to have to tell us the truth sometime." Edward said as he walked up behind me, making me jump at the unexpected invasion of personal space.

"No, I don't and it's not like you can read my mind." I shot back as I continued to walk down the corridor towards the lunchroom.

"How do you know about that?" I shrugged and before Edward could continue to question me I plunged into the lunchtime crowd.

To my dismay I had found myself the center of attention in the week following the accident with Tyler Crowley was impossible, following me around, obsessed with making amends to me somehow. I tried to convince him what I wanted more than anything else was for him to forget all about it - especially since nothing had actually happened to me - but he remained insistent. Just like last time.

I knew this was going to happen and I know what Tyler is going to do. And I had no plans on letting Tyler down as easy as I did 'last time'.

As I walked into Biology Edward was already there, looking straight ahead. I sat down, expecting him to turn toward me. He showed no sign that he realized I was there.

"Hello, Edward," I said pleasantly, to show him I was going to behave myself.

He turned his head a fraction toward me without meeting my gaze, nodded once, and then looked the other way.

He was angry. Was it because I was keeping a secret from him? I don't remember being angry at him when he held his secrets close to his chest, like cards in a poker game. I shook my head, if he wanted to be childish then he can go ahead and be childish.

At the end of the class Mike walked over to me. "So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."

"Well..." He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response. "I told her I had to think about it."

"Why would you do that?" I let disapproval color my tone, though I was relieved he hadn't given her an absolute no.

His face was bright red as he looked down again. Pity shook my resolve.

"I was wondering if... well, if you might be planning to ask me."

"Why would I do that?" Fantastic! This was suppose to be next weeks conversation. And how could he possibly think that I wanted to ask him out, I wasn't even friends with him. I had hardly spoken a word to him and yet he still managed to delude himself into thinking I 'liked' him.

"Did you already ask someone?" Mike's eyes flickered to Edwards now empty seat.

"Nope and i'm not going to." I said bluntly.

"So, you don't want to go with me?" I snorted, this was getting ridiculous.

"No Mike, I don't want to go with you. There isn't even a tiny part of me that will ever want to." I stepped around him and walked away, "Bye, Mike."

As I walked out of the classroom I saw that Edward was leaning on the wall at the end of the corridor, just within hearing range.

"Wait, Bella!" Mike shouted behind me.

I groaned and spun around to face him.

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?" This guy just didn't get it. Maybe it is a genetic default and the word rejection doesn't penetrate his thick and, apparently dumb, head. I decided, right then and there, that men were bound to drive women completely insane with their stupidity. Or was it just Mike? Then I thought back at all the stupid things Edward would do in order to 'protect' me. No it was men.

"Not possible." I told him.

"You don't think going out with me is possible?" he asked, shocked, like I was a five year old telling him I didn't believe in Santa Claus.

"Exactly. I will never go to the dance with you. I will never go out with you and, to save you some time, I will never go to prom with you either."

I walked away muttering, "Damn persistent boy is like a flipping Labrador sometimes, never giving up until he got attention." As I walked I heard a chuckle and noticed that Edward still lent against the wall. However when I began to walk over to him, he walked away. Coward.

Gym was brutal. Thank God I didn't have to do it. I, luckily, am free from any Gym related activities for another month or so until I have fully recovered from my coma. After all, laying in a bed for three years doesn't do much for your leg muscles. At first I couldn't even stand with crutches, I was so weak.

Edward was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together. I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me. I revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle. Edward was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. He stopped there - to wait for his family.

"Damn it Edward. You are not doing this to me." I all but shouted, then I glanced to my right and saw Tyler coming my way. "Shoot!"

"Hey Bella- I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned.

This could not be happening.

"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.

"No."

"No?" The poor guy sounded so shocked.

"No." I confirmed. "Now if you will excuse me."

As I opened my car door, the very stunned Tyler Crowley shuffled backwards. I, on the other hand, stormed over to Edwards car, pulled open the door and sat in the passenger seat.

"What the hell?" I questioned angrily. I knew that he was suppose to do that but I was really hoping to avoid awkward moments like that.

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered.

"You!" I seethed, "If you weren't so hard to kill I would do it myself. Are you trying to irritate me to death, since Tyler's van didn't do the job."

Anger flashed in his tawny eyes. His lips pressed into a hard line, all signs of humor gone.

"Bella, you are utterly absurd," he said, his low voice cold.

"Oh, you have no idea how absurd my life is right now." I said gravely before getting out of the car.

The next day was blood typing in Biology. I decide to take Edwards advice and skip that lesson, instant deciding to go to the library. There was absolutely no way I was letting Mike drag my nearly unconscious body to the nurse's office. I shuddered at the thought.

This time around I didn't get invited to La Push- I think Mike finally took the hint- not like I needed to go or anything. I already knew the legends and what the Cullen's are.

Today was Friday and Edward wasn't in school and unfortunately I couldn't remember why. School dragged by hour by hour, lesson by lesson. Most of the time I just sat there trying to remember all of the small things I had forgotten, I know that something is missing, some event that I can't remember. I also knew that the future had definitely changed. It was like in my head the was a photo album and someone had taken a couple of pictures out. You know that they are missing because there is an empty space where they are suppose to be, yet you can't remember what the photos were of.

I am not the same Bella as I was in my dreams. That Bella wouldn't have heartlessly torn down Tyler and Mike's confidence or have an argument with Edward. And that Bella was already friends with Edward at this time. Eric didn't ask me to prom- that was another thing that was different. Maybe I should have left the present alone?

I sighed, if the event was that unimportant that I couldn't remember then maybe it didn't matter.

Oh, how wrong I was...


	8. Chapter 8

_"It's better if i walk away,_

_Away from from you..."_

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

It was Monday and when the sun comes out to play, the vampires hide away.

Today I felt home, telling Charlie that I would be going to Port Angeles to buy so things. Truthfully I desperately wanted more books to consume my time at home. When I realized just how boring Forks was on the weekend, it seemed like a good idea to find something more to read than Wuthering Heights or Pride and Prejudice.

I drove as fast as my truck would take me, which wasn't very fast. I was worried that I wouldn't make it before all the shops closed. The poor Red Chevy just didn't look like it would survive the journey.

Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished and quaint than Forks. It looked exactly as I remembered. The boardwalk by the bay was picturesque and there was a department store a few streets in from the bay area's visitor-friendly face.

I had no trouble finding the bookstore and as I walked in I could smell the paper and ink of the newly printed books, the husk of the old original book. The store was quiet; it was obvious that not many people held my love of the fictional world. I loved books, books are the ultimate Dumpees: put them down and they'll wait for you forever; pay attention to them and they always love you back.

As I scanned the shelves there were all kinds of books; Big, red leather books; Small, brown journals and average size papers back books in a whole rage of colors.

I don't know how long i spent in the store but when I looked out the window it was dark out. I paid for the few books that had peeked my interest and hopefully would keep it for a while. Then left the store behind me on my way back to my car.

A group of four men turned around the corner I was heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourists. As they approached me, I realized they weren't too many years older than I was. I scooted as far to the inside of the sidewalk as I could to give them room, walking swiftly, looking past them to the corner.

"Hey, there!" one of them called as they passed. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a heavyset, dark-haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut-off jeans, and sandals. He took half a step toward me.

Then I got the sense of deja vu and I remembered. This event wasn't unimportant, I probably just blocked it out because of the shock and panic I was in. I didn't reply and continued to walking picking up my pace.

I had changed the future again. Now that I remember, me, Jessica and Angela go Port Angeles tomorrow. Also I was no where near the place I was attacked last time, yet here they were. Maybe this was fate saying that she was the one in control- not me.

"Hey, wait!" one of them called after me again.

However, I thought hopefully as I glanced beside me, the other two men were not here. They weren't herding me. They probably haven't even met up with the other two to make that plan. I listened intently to their quiet footsteps, which were much too quiet when compared to the boisterous noise they'd been making earlier, and it didn't sound like they were speeding up, or getting any closer to me.

I walked faster, my desperation building up faster and faster. I felt, more than saw, a body pass me and stand in front of me. I looked up. Death was walking in my direction in slow motion, and my limbs refused to obey any commands to move, to help me get away from the monsters stalking me.

"Stay away from me," I warned.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he called, and the raucous laughter started again behind me.

I braced myself, feet apart, trying to remember through my panic what little self-defense I knew. But wait, wasn't Edward suppose to find me? I glanced down the road and felt my heart drop, I listen harder and felt my heart pound faster in fear. He wasn't here.

"Why don't you come with us and have some fun?" Another of the men taunted. This was my fault. This was karma for my stupidity, for trying to change the future.

I silently snorted at my thoughts. Oh, I changed the future alright. And that future no contained me being assaulted by these low-life's.

One of the men went to grabbed me but my fight-or-flight reflexes kicked in. Instead I grabbed at his hand and used his forward momentum to pull him forward, effectively sending my knee straight into his groin. Then I ran. I ran towards my truck like I was being chased by death Himself and, in someways, I probably was.

I don't think I would've gotten away if it wasn't for Jasper teaching the vampire me how to fight.

I was so close I could see my truck parked on the pavement. I could see the lamp post light just beside it. I was...so close.

Strong arms wrapped around me and threw me against the wall. The crunching sound of my head hitting stone caused me to wince and the corners of my sight became black.

No, I wasn't going down this way.

The man that had caught me, must have been faster than the others because they were panting halfway down the street said, "Stupid bitch" or "You'll be so much fun." I refused to be both a 'bitch' and 'fun'. As I mans confidence grew, he loosened his grip on me and i took my chance. I thrust the heel of my hand upward, hopefully breaking his nose, I didn't stay to long to find out.

This time as I ran, no one was behind me and i made it to my truck. I was panting and shaking and my head throbbed. I could smell the salt and rust of my blood as it dripped from my wound but I refused to pass out. Not yet. I had to get to the hospital...


	9. Chapter 9

"...I can't stop the rain from fallin'..."

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

"Bella." A voice echoed. "Bella. Bella, can you hear me?"

I shifted and groaned as the voice got louder and louder. Then the dull throbbing in my head reminded me why that voice was calling me. I opened my eyes to reveal a very worried Carlisle Cullen.

"Hi." I said, lamely, smiling a weak, faltering smile.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" He asked giving me a smile that would have made any other girl swoon.

"Like someone hit me in the head with a hammer. Fortunately, I was only thrown against a wall so, I should live." I gave my best small but it felt like more of a grimace.

"Well Bella you're lucky. You only have a minor concussion. However you have also over used your leg muscles, they will be very swore for a while." He told me and I winced as I found out just how painful.

As I nodded my acceptance of my injuries, I saw Edward walk into my hospital room. I couldn't help it, whenever he was near my eyes would follow him and my heart would beat rapidly in my chest.

"Bella, can you tell us what happened?" He continued.

"I forgot." I muttered sadly to myself.

"Excuse me." Carlisle questioned as Edward rose his eyebrows at me looking worried.

"I was stupid. I changed things and I forgot things. None of this was suppose to happen... Well, it was but the outcome was suppose to be different." I said. It was more like I was talking to myself than to Edward and Carlisle. The world suddenly felt like it was moving forward while I was still stuck in the past. In a dream.

"I don't understand." Edward said, breaking my chain of thought. "Are you saying you were suppose to be attack?"

"Yes. No. In a way." I stuttered as I watched Edward's eyes darken with each answer I gave. "It's... Ever since I got to Forks it feels like I am trying to stop the rain from falling, but I can't. Some of the events change but others stay the same no matter what."

"Then why are you trying to stop it? Why don't you let it fall?" Carlisle asked.

I felt tears burning my eyes and my bottom lip trembled slightly, "Because I don't like some of the places that rain is falling. There are places I don't want to go, things I don't want to do, people I certainly never want to meet."

Edward shook his head. "So you are putting an umbrella up over these places and not expecting the area around it get wetter. You are not trying to stop the rain from falling you are keeping the unwanted places in a drought, but the problem is a drought cannot last forever and when the rain comes it will be heavier than ever."

It was true, I was hoping that my knowledge will change the fact that I would not be the victim of those men. "You're right." And to James, Victoria and the Volturi, but what if I can't. What if these event are written in stone somewhere? What if these event will happen no matter what?

"So, what were you trying to change?"

The question was light hearted, something to break the tension that had built up in the air, but Edward had no clue of the pain I suddenly felt.

"You. I was trying to change the fact that you would leave." I said more calmly than I felt.

**Edward's POV**

"What? Why would I leave? Why would you care if I left?" I cried in confusion. This girl was frustratingly annoying but he could help that when he looked at her it felt like his dead heart would beat again. He couldn't help but notice her; her pink, kissable lips; her curves that were all in the right places; her warm, brown eyes and her soft sweet voice.

"I can't tell you." She whispered.

"And why not? I deserve to know why I am leaving my family."

'Edward I think you should calm down. You don't want to scare her, do you?' Carlisle thought and I instantly stopped my shouting. I didn't was to scare he away. However I still needed, no, demanded to know why?

"Why, Bella?"

Bella looked up sorrowfully and painfully into my eyes, "You don't leave your family. You make them go with you. You leave me."

The silence was almost deafening. I still didn't understand why she would care so much. I am a monster- we were all monsters. Soulless, dangerous monsters. She should be happy that we leave. Yet when I looked into her eyes I could only see her pain and despair. Why does she think so highly of us?

"Why do you care?" I whispered softly.

"Because I loved you. I still do, but you still leave." The scent of her tears filled the air and Carlisle, who was a silent witness to our conversation, got up and handed Bella a tissue. I was surprised by my adoptive fathers silence, usually he was the one trying to drive answers out of people.

I felt a rush of emotions. Happiness, confusion, surprise, fear, wariness and... love? I wanted to reassure her. I wanted to touch her and promise that I would never leave her. Then I felt enlightenment. I suddenly knew what the electricity between us was and it took away the wariness and the fear I had felt moments before. I had seen this feeling, felt this feeling before. It was the way Carlisle felt about Esme. It was the connection that Alice had with Jasper and the electricity Rosalie felt when she first saw Emmett on the night he was mauled by a bear.

Sitting down beside her, I place my hand on the small of her back a said, "I promise I will never leave. I swear to you."

A humorless laugh escaped her and it sent chills up my spine. "You've said that before. A dozen times before. Yet you broke your promises anyway. You broke every single one..." She sounded so lost and so sad that it broke my heart. How could I have left her?

"Do you...? Did I come back?" I wanted to know, I needed to know and in spite of this I feared the answer.

"No." That one word broke my heart, why would I leave her. My mate. Why would I leave her? "Instead I had to go to Italy to get you."

Italy? "Why would I...?"

"Because you are an idiot with suicidal tendencies. After I jumped off a cliff, Alice had a vision, Alice told Rosalie and Rosalie told you I killed myself." Her voice grew angrier. "You decided that you didn't want to turn me and was determined to die after me. What kind of idiot thinks that way? Your a hypocrit. You want me to live a normal human life, yet, when I die, you wish to die with me... Of course the Volturi refused to kill you, so you chose to reveal yourself to the humans."

"Bella, I...?" I tried to reason but Bella didn't want to hear. It was as if now that we got her talking she couldn't stop. Like he had broken a dam and the water has come rushing out.

"You thought you could protect me by leaving me. But you couldn't. In fact, I was in even more danger than before. For a while I was comatose, catatonic the doctors said. Then I crashed a motorcycle, got on the back of another guys motorcycle, got attacked by a nomad, befriended a werewolf and jumped of a cliff." Bella finished her rant, panting.

The only thing I could do was sit there and watch her as she screamed and shouted. Minutes went by with no one, not even Carlisle saying a word, the only noise that was breaking the silence was Bella's deep breaths.

"I'm sorry." She whispered so quietly even my vampire ears almost missed it. "That wasn't meant for you."

"In a way it sort of it." I chuckled in her ear.

Bella smiled and the tense atmosphere lifted and my world became all the more brighter.

"Bella, how do you know this?" Carlisle's curious voice asked, 'No one could make up that much detail. She even knew about the Volturi.'

"I dreamed it. I experienced all of this in my dream that lasted 3 years."


	10. Chapter 10

_"...I'm drowning in these tears i cry..."_

**Chapter 10**

Bella's POV

After my announcement Edward and Carlisle looked at me as if I had suddenly grown two head and a mustache. They looked at me and I looked at them, and I watched. I watched as confusion, worry, shock and enlightenment slowly passed across their faces but they still didn't say a word. I sighed, it was like I was a Queen and they were the commoners who stuttered and became speechless in the presence of royalty.

I had to break the silence so I jumped off the bed and said, "Edward lets go, your driving me home."

And he did...

"Men are like weeds." She mused out loud as she sat in Edwards car.

"Excuse me." He said, giving me my favorite crooked smile.

"They are. Some will strangle you until you can't breathe, and some will strangle you once, see you can't breath, and till your soil for the rest of their lives to make sure you're never strangled again...You are the latter. You left but when I brought you back, you stayed... Forever."

"Bella?" Edward hesitated.

"Hmmm."

"Why do you love me?" It wasn't one of the playful questions where you answer 'because I can't cook and you can'. Edward was serious and I decided I would give him a serious answer. I knew that he thought himself to be a monster. I knew that he thought he was soulless but step by step I was determined to prove him wrong. After all, who can a monster feel so much guilt and how can someone without a soul feel anything. Edward can feel love, sadness, pain and joy so he has to have a soul.

"I don't like your money- you have too much of it. I don't like your body- it attracts too much attention. I don't like your pretty face- woman will all ways be throwing themselves at you. I don't like your name- it is a legacy to live up to. I don't like your charm- you could use it as a weapon." With every word his smile slowly faded. "But I happen to love your crazy, abnormal family- even when they annoy me. I love your clever, quick witted mind- although it is very protective of your heart. I love your heart- although it no longer beats and I love your soul- even if you believe you do not have one."

Edward smiled at me with so much warmth and love that I almost melted into the seat. Then he reached for my hand and I let him take it, neither one of us talking.

The rest of the car journey home was driven in a comfortable quiet. When I started to drift, my head jerked up. Then I shook it back and forth because everyone knows that shaking your brain keeps it awake longer... Or not. Moments later my eye lids began to get heavy and in the end I gave up keeping myself awake.

That night I dreamed. I dreamed the first dream since I had woken up from my coma.

"You're awake." An enchanted voice spoke as the image of a young woman appeared before me. Her hair was black and flowed down to her hips, her skin a soft mocha color. She was beautiful but what stood out the most was her eyes. They flickered from orange to red light a flame would flicker in the air around it. They were mesmerizing.

"I'm so glad and I'm so sorry. I see it in the stars, now... Now that we have interfered your path is changing. I've been told that this path, your future, will be even more difficult than the one before." Tears welled in hers, filling, then spilling over and running down her face. "You know of the future, don't you? You have seem what was suppose to be?"

I nodded, unable to voice my answer.

"The fates must have thought it was suitable. They must have given you that sight because they knew that your path would not cross with the Cullen's, without it."

"Why would they think that? Renee had already left and Charlie was next of kin?" I questioned, finally being able to speak up.

"Yes but can you truly say that you would have decided to go to Forks if it wasn't for your memories of the future."

She was right. If I had refused to go with Charlie then they would have tried harder to find Renee or some other living relative. The old me wouldn't have chosen to go here. To that me this town was my purgatory.

"See." The woman smiled softly, "Now, I must go, but don't worry I will be watching you and the stars."

I sat up in my bed, quickly, as a wave of confusion swept over me. It was a dream yet I seemed so realistic. It was like my coma dream. It looked real, sounded real and felt real, but there was no possibility that it could have been.

On the other hand, the Cullen's had turned out to be real. So, maybe, just maybe, it was in fact real. I had heard that voice somewhere before. That light, calm, mesmerizing voice. It was so inhuman that I could only describe it as angelic.

The memory of the night I fell into my deep slumber was suddenly at the forefront of my mind. That is where I heard the voice. I remember the soft, motherly touch of a unfamiliar hand as that voice spoke soothingly to me. Like a mother as she sung her child to sleep, it was peaceful.

"Bella, are you okay?" A voiced whispered in the darkness and I looked up towards the rocking chair to see Edward sitting stiffly in it. Did he think his presence was the one that scared or shocked me into waking?

"I'm fine. I, I just had a strange dream." When are my dreams ever normal? I asked myself.

Before all of this happened; before my coma and before I heard the voices in the alley, I was a normal girl who had normal dreams. I did not ever dream about vampires, werewolves or angelic beings. Yet here I was, next I would be dreaming that trolls, fairies and witches exist.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Edward asked as he walked over to me. I moved closer to the side of the bed, making room for him, and indicated for him to sit down.

He did.

"A woman was talking to me. Saying how happy she was that I was awake and how sorry she was that she put me to sleep in the first place." I answered confused, "But I don't understand. It seemed so real and I have heard that voice before. I know she was talking about when I was in a coma but I can't see why or how she feels responsible for putting me into one." I was muttering to myself, not really paying attention to Edward as he frowned in confusion as well.

"Bella, it was just a dream. Dreams are not real." He was half right; dreams are not real but, honestly, I don't believe that it was a dream. Just like I know that what I felt and saw during my coma wasn't just a dream.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sorry my chapters are so short but I promise I will make it up to you by updating regularly :)**

_"...Since you left without a warning..."_

**Chapter 11**

About a week has gone by from that day and, to the people of Forks, me and Edward were officially a couple. However to say we were boyfriend and girlfriend seemed too little. I felt like we needed a title that meant more. Boyfriend and girlfriend told the people that we were together... involved together but it also told them that there wasn't must commitment in the relationship yet. Funnily enough, it was Jessica and Lauren that had made that comment.

Today Edward wants to bring me to his house and at first I was reluctant, but I agreed in the end. This time I planned on not doing anything that may tick Rosalie off. Of course, that meant I was having Italian at the Cullen's for dinner, then I would eat Italian with the Cullen's. After all, how bad can vampire company be when eating dinner in their house. However I couldn't do much about the human part just yet. If she was jealous of my humanity then, then she is going to be jealous now but at least I know we will grow to become like sisters.

**Flashback**

I was outside attempting to bring some life back into the old red Chevy that I am now suppose to called mine when Edward walked over to me. I blushed a deep red when I realized that I was covered in dirt, oil and sweat while standing in the presence on a Greek God, My Greek God. Of course, he never really seemed to care what I looked like. Whether I had horrible morning breath and hair or covered in dirt, sweat and oil.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked ignoring the way I look and trying to distract him from it as well.

"Hmmm..." I watched him frame his answer carefully. "What would you say to meeting my family?"

I gulped.

"Are you afraid now?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yes," I admitted; how could I deny it - he could see my eyes and in my posture. I was a terrible liar and, to be honest, I don't think I got much better at it as a vampire.

"Don't worry." He smirked. "I'll protect you."

"Let me rephrase that. I am terrified... Of your sisters." I empathized the word 'terrified'.

"What? Why?" He questioned.

"Rosalie, will hate me and Alice... Alice is going to force me to go shopping." I mock shuddered, showing my extreme distaste for Alice's favorite pass time.

Edward laughed, "Hey it's not funny. I fucking hate shopping."

"Now, now Bella. Watch your language." Edward pretended to scold me. I smiled and said, "I fucking detest shopping. I don't see what is so bad about my clothes, I dress for comfort not style."

"Right, Love, you can tell Alice that when you see her."

I snorted, "What and suffer her wrath... I would rather play Bella Barbie for the rest of my life."

**End of Flashback**

I heard as Edward car pulled into the driveway and I quickly ran downstairs. However, there was one thing that I couldn't change no matter how hard I tried or wanted it to and that was my stability on any surface. It didn't matter if that surface was flat, stone or full of mole wholes, I would always find myself falling to the ground. Eventually.

So, as I ran down the stairs, my foot caught on some invisible protrusion on the wooden floor and I found myself falling. I should have gotten use to the pain of the landings by now, but I haven't. As I fall I still wince at the eventual pain that I knew was coming. I closed my eyes and waited... And waited. But the connection with my body and the floor never came.

Instead I was in Edward's cool, stone arms, muttering a quiet, "Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine. Thanks."

Edward looked at me worry, as if she was expecting me to get hit by lightning or have the ground open up beneath my feet.

"I'm not clumsy, I swear." Edward raised his eyebrows at me in a look that said 'Yeah and i'm not a vampire'. "Seriously, i'm not clumsy. It's just the floor hates me, the tables and chairs are bullies and the wall always gets in the way."

"Okay." Edward said, showing no sign that he believed me.

"Look, I'm trying really hard not to think about what I'm about to do, so can we go already?" I asked.

"And you're worried, not because you're headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but because you are scared of my sisters correct?"

"That's right," I answered immediately, hiding my surprise at his casual use of the word.

He shook his head. "You're incredible."

"Thanks, I try my best." I answered and grinned at him.


	12. Chapter 12

_"...I face the dawn with sleepless eyes..."_

**Chapter 12**

As Edward drive me to his house I looked out the window and watched as we passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing farther apart, getting bigger. And then we were past the other houses altogether, driving through misty forest. I was trying to decide whether to ask or be patient, when he turned abruptly onto an unpaved road. It was unmarked, barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpent like, around the ancient trees.

It wasn't like I hadn't seen this route before but being here, in reality, made the journey strange in some way. It feels like I had missed so many details but at the moment I couldn't see them.

As Edward abruptly stopped the car out side of the Cullen house, I couldn't help saying, "Wow". The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. My truck was the only car in sight. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest. It was one of Esme's best work but I still missed the smile house that me, Edward and Renesme shared.

"You like it?" He smiled.

"I love all of Esme's designs. She truely has a talent for it." I responded in awe.

He pulled the end of my ponytail and chuckled.

"Ready?" he asked, opening my door.

"Of course, would I lie?"

He shook his head and chuckled, not really giving me answer, but I could tell he trusted me completely. Edward stood by the door, waiting for me to mentally prepare myself, and then opened it. Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were Edward's parents.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "this is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella." Carlisle's step was measured, careful as he approached me. He raised his hand tentatively, and I stepped forward to shake hands with him.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Good because I was scared I would slip up."

"Slip up?" He asked and I flushed in embarrassment. Great, I really can't keep secrets or tell lies or anything. I am a useless human.

"Um, yeah. In my head I usually call you Carlisle. It is a habit I picked up from the dream world." I smiled and then as an after thought I added, "Sorry."

"No, Bella" Carlisle shook his head, "That is perfectly fine."

Esme smiled and stepped forward as well, reaching for my hand. Her cold, stone grasp was just as I expected.

"It's very nice to know you," she said sincerely.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too."

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, but no one answered, as they had just appeared at the top of the wide staircase.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. Carlisle and Esme shot warning glances at her, but I liked it. It was natural - for her, anyway.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said, and she bounced forward to kiss my cheek.

"This is what I meant." I hissed in Edward's ear. "She is probably already planning a shopping trip." All of the Cullen's laughed and I realized that iI had completely forgotten that they had super hearing. I turned to Alice expecting to see her will her hands on her hip and her an expression which was too serious for an argument about shopping. However what I saw was much worse. She was smiling. No, she was grinning evilly and it was a grin I had seen many times before. It was the grin that she wore when she kidnapped me because Edward had paid her off with a car.

"No, no, no!" I shook me head from right to left with every syllable. "I am not going shopping with you. You can't make me." I wailed childishly while hiding behind Edward's back.

Alice huffed and said, "Fine." But I knew she hadn't given up yet.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said and to my surprise he walked over to shake my hand. I thought that my sent would be to strong for him and that he would keep his distance, but I shook it off though.

"Jasper." I greeted and then said, "In case I forget in the future. I would like to thank you for teaching me how to fight, it really came in handy."

For a moment he was stunned but then he made a gesture, as if he was bowing an invisible hat and said, "Your very welcome, ma'am."

Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere in sight. It made me a little sad that not all of my family was here to greet me but then I can't expect them all to like me off the bat.

"So, Bella" Esme stared, "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

I shrugged, "There's not much to tell. When I was fourteen I mysteriously ended up in a coma and I woke up about a month and a half ago. My mum remarried and went somewhere- no one can find her or her new husband- so I was sent to Charlie." I finished.

"Oh, i'm sorry dear."

"It's okay."

There was a long stretch of silence before i finally ask them, "Doesn't my scent bother you? I mean none of you seem to be having as hard a time with my scent as in my..." I trailed off not knowing if they all knew about me dream of not.

The Cullen's didn't show any indication that my hesitation mystified them. Jasper was the first to speak, "You don't smell very appetizing to be honest. You smell nice but not in a way that would..."

"Make you want to eat me." He nodded, along with the other Cullen's. "Not even you?" I questioned, looking up into Edwards eyes. He shook his head 'no'. I didn't understand. Was this something else that had changed? Had fate finally dealt me a fall house of cards? No that couldn't be it, my scent was definitely appealing to Edward when we first met. Then maybe it was me? Had my shield evolved in some way? I had no idea and all I could do was speculate.

"So what else have you seen in your dream?" Carlisle asked.

"I know about you and your pasts. The Denali coven. The Volturi. Newborn vampires. The immortal children. The events of the next 3 years." I tick each piece of knowledge of with my fingers.

"What future events?" Alice questioned.

"I don't know if I can tell you that..."

"Then what can you tell me?"

"I can't tell you about the life you can't remember."


	13. Chapter 13

_"...No i can't go on_

_When the clouds are pushing me down, boy..."_

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

"You know?" Alice gasped. I winced as all of her unguarded thoughts flew at me like daggers. 'She knows. Maybe now I will know who I am. I wonder what kind of life I had? I want to know if I have any family? How and who changed me? Oh, I really want to know.'

"Alice."I groaned and she sent me a mental apology before shushing her thoughts.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I crossed paths with someone bad who remembered you as a human." Bella said. Her tone sounded casual but the shiver of disgust that raced through her told us it was an unpleasant memory for her.

"How bad?" I asked want to at least get the gist of what made her shiver in fear.

"Put it this way: if he was on fire, and I had water, i'd drink it." She answered seriously.

"Will you tell me, please?" Alice pleaded and when Bella nodded Alice took her hand and dragged her to the sofa. There Bella and Alice sat cross legged facing each other like they were about to share secrets at a slumber party.

Me and the rest of the family lingered in the background waiting impatiently to hear the story that brought Alice to us.

"In a way" Bella began, "you were a lot like me, Alice. When you were human your vampiric ability showed through. However, you unfortunately lived in a time where, when people saw images in their heads that people saw as impossible, you were shunned for your ability and placed in a mental asylum."

For once Alice's mind was silent, however I could tell that she was extremely upset with the news that her parents had abandoned her.

"What do you mean Alice is like you?" Carlisle asked unable to contain his curiosity.

"My _vampiric_ ability is a very powerful mental shield. That is why Edward can't read my mind- even now." Bella replied and then turned to Alice.

"You were born in 1901 and transformed by an old vampire who worked in the mental asylum to protect you from James, a nomad vampire who is a tracker. However James killed the vampire before you awoke. You had a sister, Cynthia, if I recall correctly and she had a daughter who still lives in your home town Biloxi."

Unshed tears filled Alice's eyes and she whispered, "thank you" to Bella before Jasper went over to comfort her. I went over to Bella and crouched beside her as I stroked her back.

"Who is James, Bella?" I asked. I knew there was an importance to that name. I saw she shiver and her eyes darken as she mentioned his name and i knew, instinctively, I knew that he had hurt her.

"You will meet him soon and when you do you will have to kill him and his mate otherwise I will become his new obsession." Bella answered grimly.

'Edward I think she is right.' Alice spoke in her mind, 'I have see some nomads in the area they have been killing humans needlessly.'

'We can't kill another vampire without cause. The future can be changed. All we have to do is keep Bella from meeting him.' Carlisle's thought reasoned. I was torn between the two conflicting opinions and I couldn't think of my own. Instead I wavered back and fourth between the two.

**BPOV**

That night I fell asleep in my own bed with Edward sat beside me and I dreamed once again of the beautiful woman.

"Bella." Her voice called in greeting.

"Who are you? What are you?" I asked.

The woman smiled, "My name is Amias and I am what is known as a Phoenix. We are time keepers, prophecy tellers. We have existed since the beginning of time and have watched the stars in hopes of getting insight from the future."

"Oh, okay."

"Bella, I see that your path is changing but I still see that the ending hasn't changed. However it can if too many of the wrong things change. You must be careful."Amias' warned.

However as I looked into her eyes saw guilt and I suddenly knew why. "It isn't me that will change the future for the worse. You and your kind have already done that.

You put me in a coma that I should never have been in and you... you made my scent less appealing to vampires."

"Yes, we did put you into an unnecessary coma but when we saw the wars that you presence created we began to fear you. But when it was done I instantly knew what we had done was wrong. That we should have left what would be, be. And yes I made your scent less appealing but not all all vampires, only the Cullen's." Amia answered.

"Why? Why would you do that?" I was confused. She had already messed with the future once and, now, she is doing it again.

"I do not know why. All I know is that I have this powerful urge to protect you and I knew that your scent would be a problem for them, so I just shielded it from them."

I had no idea what to say. I think, I am just as confused as Amias on this, but what do I do now, feel like i'm walking the world with a blindfold on. I opened my mouth to ask the question that was on my mind but before I could she vanished and I woke up.


	14. Chapter 14

_"...O can't stop, I can't stop the rain_

_From fallin'..."_

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

The next day, I had invited Bella to go baseball with me and my family but she refused and reminded me that i had to kill James and Victoria but I didn't know if I could.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle called to the family and there was a chorus of yes as me and my family ran towards the baseball clearing. We shot past trees and bushes, soundlessly passed animals and rivers.

I arrived at the clearing first because was the fastest runner and I waited. Finally Alice was running, or dancing, toward me. She hurtled to a fluid stop at my feet. "It's time," she announced. As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.

"Let's go." Alice reached for Emmett's hand and they darted toward the oversize field; she ran like a gazelle. He was nearly as graceful and just as fast - yet Emmett could never be compared to a gazelle.

"Are you ready for some ball?" I asked eagerly. Everyone took there places on the field and Esme became the referee.

As Alice took the mound, Emmett made his way to the batting box, swinging an aluminum bat; it whistled almost untraceable through the air. Jasper stood several feet behind him, catching for the other course, none of them had gloves. There was no need.

"All right," Esme called in a clear voice, "Batter up!" And the game began.

Carlisle was up to bat, I catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. My eyes were on her, and I saw what Bella had warned me about. Three vampires with crimson eyes had now made the decision to come over to us.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see - I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her. "Just like Bella said, James and Victoria and another."

"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward me.

"Less than five minutes. They want to play." I responded.

As we waited I could help but think of the two options that my family had given me. I could either kill them or change the future, but then I realized that there was never an option to begin with. Bella wasn't here so James wouldn't pick up her scent, so we didn't have to kill them. I never wanted to to begin with. I could never be more of a killer than I already am.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level. "They are simply curious."

The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with their sharp eyes. Alice seemed wary and I wondered what she would do with the vampire that knew about her past and played a round in her turning.

The seconds ticked by; the game progressed with apathy now. No one dared to hit harder than a bunt, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper hovered in the infield. Then I turned towards the trees. Carlisle, Emmett, and the others turned in the same direction, hearing sounds of passage much too faint for human ears.

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack. The third was a woman; from this distance, all I could see of her was that her hair was a startling shade of red.

The first male had blond hair and from his thoughts I could tell that he was James. The dark-haired mans name was Laurent and the red-head was Victoria.

"We thought we heard a game," Laurent said, ""I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice and Edward." He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

"Sure, why not." Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone.

"All right, Game on!" Emmett shouted and the game continued.


	15. Chapter 15

_Quote of the day: "Out of all the animals man is the only one that is cruel. He is the only one that inflicts pain for the pleasure of doing it."_

**Chapter 15**

**APOV**

In the end, one had killed anyone and the nomads left without incident. We played baseball until the storm had I am still questioning whether it was the right thing to do, I was worried about what Bella had told me. James had known me when I was human, I could tell that when he looked at me. There was a lustful glint in his eyes.

So I continued to look into the future. As I did, I saw as they ran past Forks but before they left the wind shifted and James caught a scent. I saw him as he drew in a long breath that expanded there lungs to there limit. Then his eyes flashed red and be began to hunt... his prey, Bella.

**BPOV**

"Night, Dad." I called to Charlie as i walked up the stairs and I heard a muffled, "G'night" from him. That's usually the best I get, especially when Charlie was watching football.

I went through the normal routine of brushing my teeth and getting changed, however before I could go to bed I heard the unmistakable sound of cracking wood. It didn't sound like anything alarming and I assumed that Charlie had just broken or dropped something. So at first I brushed it off but then I Charlie was shouting.

"What? What are you doing here? That is breaking and entering you two."

I ran downstairs just in time to see Charlie let out a strangled cried as Victoria lifted him up by the neck. "NO, DAD!" I screamed and ran down the remainder of the stairs until I reached the bottom.

Suddenly, James spun around and his gaze landed on me and i knew it. Somehow he had caught my scent and now he is here to feed. I wanted to run but Charlie was the only thing that stopped me. I didn't want to leave him to die because it would be my fault. If I hadn't changed the future then Charlie would live, love and be

happy again. But instead death was literature holding him by the throat.

Tears leaked down my cheeks and an idea constantly swam around in my mind. Fire, I needed fire. So I did the only thing I could. I backed up against the stand that was by the staircase and pulled it open searching desperately for the one thing that I could use to slow a vampire down. I found it but as my hand wrapped around it I was suddenly thrown into the wall next to Victoria and Charlie in the living room.

"Victoria, are you going to eat or not?" My eyes widened as I watch Victoria smile,"Of course I am." and then sink her teeth into Charlie's neck. I couldn't believe it. This couldn't happen, this wasn't suppose to happen. It was all my fault...

"No, stop it. Let him go, please." I pleaded weakly but I knew it would not help. James just laughed and slowly walked toward me.

Quickly, I lunged for the candle lighter that I had dropped when James threw me. James seeing what I was going for lunged at me at vampire speed but he was too late, I had already gotten i head start. Then as he came toward me, like a lion lunging for it prey, ignited the lighter and it touched a flammable piece of clothing. But James didn't falter, he simply took off the jacket and allow the flames to consumed it.

This was it. I was going to die, all because I didn't go to one stupid baseball game. I closed my eyes and thought about the future and I wished that I was still there. I wished I was still in my dream where every went right. I wished I could hold Renesme one last time, laugh with Emmett one last time.

I waited for death. I waited for the sting that will come when James' fangs pierce my skin, but it didn't.

As i opened my eyes I saw a figure that I had only seen twice and even then I had only seen her in my dreams. "Amias" My voice was thick with confusion and it sounded weak even to me.

She smiled at me and said, "You are lucky that you lit a fire. It is the only way i can travel."

I smiled as well but then it well as I glanced around me, James was nowhere to be seen and Victoria was crouched beside the now dead Charlie. Her eyes flaring with anger and hate. Then I looked more closely and saw a pile of ash, James. Amias had killed James.

The smile also fell from Amias' face and she began to walk towards the flames that were now climbing the walls. Then she vanished into them and the flames were suddenly extinguished.

Victoria growled wildly and raced for the door as one, two, three blurry figures race inside. The last two caught her and quickly ripped off her arms and then began to tear other part of her. The first figure raced towards me. Edward.

I saw his lips move. I saw the panic in his eyes. I saw the guilt that was beneath the panic and I knew. He had chosen not to kill James and Victoria and now Charlie was dead.

Burning hot tears were running down my checks and I still couldn't comprehend my surroundings. Charlie was dead. My dad... He can't die... He can't be dead. This is just a dream. Just like my dream during my coma. It was a dream. Dad would be alive when I woke up. He would be sitting on the couch with a bottle of beer watching the football game.

That right... Dad isn't dead, I was just asleep.

I closed my eyes and the world went black.


	16. Chapter 16

_Quote of the day: "It has been said that time heals all wounds but i disagree. The wounds remain, in time the mind protecting insanity covers them with scar tissue and lessens the pain. But it is never gone."_

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

When Alice came back from hunting with a new vision fresh in her mind I felt and over welling guilt and heart shattering worry. James had found Bella, even when she hadn't came to watch the game, James had still found her. My mind kept reating 'I should have listened, I should have listened.'

'Edward I don't think we will make it to her' Alice's mind cried. 'What do we do? What if he kills her?'

"No." I gritted through my teeth, "No, we will make it. We have too."

As Alice called the family, I had stood restlessly by the door and paced. However the back and forth motion did little to sooth me. It was only when we left the house and quickly made our way to Bella's that made some of my emotions calm slightly.

Me and my family were running as fast as we could towards Bella's house and I could only think of Bella: was she safe? Has James gotten to her yet? Has he hurt her? Has he killed her? Each question sent my stomach rolling and- if I was human- I would have been physically sick at the thought of losing her. She was my only reason to exist.

I felt venom tears sting my eyes and i pushed myself to run faster. She had to be alright and if... if she wasn't then it would be my fault. I had not followed hers or Alice's advice. I had let James slip through my grip because I refused to hold him hard enough to make him stay.

If Bella died, then I would die to. Not just physically but my heart, my mind, me, I will cease to exist. It was my fault- I guess it is true you cannot stop the inevitable. You cannot stop the rain from falling.

I finally made it to Bella's house and I could hear to heart beats. I allowed myself to breath a sigh of relief, but then one of the heart beats suddenly vanished. Panic seized me and I rushed into the house, my brothers following just behind me.

I didn't notice Victoria running to the door. I didn't notice the dead body of the police chief on the floor. All i saw was Bella as she lay on the floor prop up with one elbow. She was staring blankly into space and salt tears streaked her face. Where she stared, there were black scorch marks clinging to the wall and floor.

"Bella." I said with urgency, "Bella, are you okay?" She didn't respond, she didn't even blink. "Bella, please... Please be okay." Still nothing.

"Carlisle!" I shouted, even though I knew he could hear me. I could hear my voice break and falter with the grief that washed through me. "Bella, I am so sorry. Please, talk to me. Please Bella." But she didn't even register my appearance. The only indicator of life was her chest as it rose and fell rapidly.

I heard Carlisle run up behind me and I reached out for Bella, but before I could get to her, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell limply against the floor.

After a quick examination, Carlisle thought to me, 'She's in shock, son. She probably saw as they killed Charlie.' He shook his head and then said out loud, "We will have to report the to the police and Bella will have to go to next of kin, maybe her mother if they found her, or child services... Or Charlie might have left a will and allocated a guardian for her."

"What?" My head snapped up to meet Carlisle's eyes, "No, they can't take her from me Carlisle. Please! Can't you do something?" The pain in my voice was evident.

"I will see if she can stay with us... Edward, son, this wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault..."

"It was. It is my fault. She told me I had to kill them. She told me. And I didn't listen and now Charlie's dead. It's my fault Carlisle, I am a monster and I always will be."

"Edward, you are not a monster and if you are that means we all are. Me, Esme, Alice and Jasper were all there when Bella told you to kill James and Victoria. Either one of us could have done it but we chose not to."

I didn't answer. I just looked down and pulled Bella into my arms. Here she was safe, here i could watch her and keep her from harm, I thought as i brushed stray hairs away from her face. Here I will never let her die.

**Hi everyone, I am happy to tell you that you have been saved from my grammar, punctuation and spelling errors. I have recently had a Beta contact me and offer their help and i am happy to say that they will help improve my story. =)**


	17. Chapter 17

_Quote of the day: "I'll tell you something about tough times. They just about kill you, but if you decide to keep working at them, you'll find your way through."_  
_- Joan Bauer, Close to Famous_

**Chapter 17- Denial**  
**BPOV**

"Bella. Bella, wake up, Love." The voice of an angel whispered. I didn't want to wake up, I was comfortable were I was and if I didn't move then the pain in my back wasn't as bad.

Why was I in pain? My mind was suddenly filled with horrifying, nightmarish visions and my eyes snapped open expelling them. Instead of the visions of blood and death, my eyes met with those of an angel. My angel. His pale beauty enticed me. His golden eyes hypnotized me even as they shone with some unspoken emotion.

"Bella" My angel sighed with relief. "Are you okay?"

I moved my body, finding that I am under a blanket on Edwards couch, and felt a sharp pain radiating from my back. My head throbbed and my eyes stung as if I had slept with them open. "My back hurts a bit but I'm fine. Where's Charlie? Is he okay?"

A pained expression swept over Edwards face and sorrow darkened his eyes. I knew what he was about to say but I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to.

"Bella, Charlie is dead. We didn't make it in time for him. I'm so sorry." His eyes continued to darken with shame and guilt.

Charlie. Dead. The idea was ridiculous. Ludicrous. Absurd. I scoff, "Charlie's not dead." Edward gave me a mournful look. "Charlie is not dead." I repeated firmly as if saying it would make it true.

"Bella, I'm sor-"

"No, Charlie is not dead. My dad is not dead." My voice became hysterical and I was practically hyperventilating and then it hit me. I had to go home. Charlie would be at home. Yes! Then Edward could see my dad wasn't dead. Charlie would be sitting in front of the TV with a microwave meal watching football. Just like he always is.

I jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain in my back, determined to prove that Edward was wrong. As I walked out of the Cullen's house, with Edward following, I saw that my truck was outside. Edward must have picked me up, I thought with a smile, and made my way to the garage.

A few minutes later I was in Edwards Volvo and he was driving me home and I smiled as Ids thought of Charlie waiting for me. I would go home and cook him salmon or whatever fish he had caught with Harry the other day.

When Edward pulled into the parking space, I didn't even look back at him as I ran up the steps and threw open the door. "Dad, I'm ba-" But Charlie wasn't there.

There was no Charlie in the living room watching sports. There was no Charlie in the kitchen failing horribly to heat up the left overs that I put in the fridge. There was no Charlie sleeping in his room or in the garden. Charlie wasn't here.

Then I felt a pang, like a needle had just pierce my heart. I small slither of doubt that said maybe Charlie was dead, but I refused to believe it. There were other places he could be...

With a new goal in my eyes, I grabbed Edwards hand and he allowed me to pull him to the car where I demanded to go to the police station. Charlie had to be at work. And if he was not there then he was on the reservation.

I walked or more like skipped towards the head office of the police building. I knew, I knew that Charlie was here. I could feel it. "Morning Peter." I cheered.

"Bella." Peter said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

I was confused by the question, "I'm here to see my dad, of course."

"Are you sure you want to see him?" He looked taken aback

I frowned at the question. Why wouldn't I want to see him? "Of course."

With a sigh Peter got up and indicated for Edward and me to follow him. He lead us through the hustle and bustle of the police station that seemed a bit quieter and melancholy today for some reason. We followed him down a corridor I had never walked through before. My frown deepened, however, when we walked through a huge metal door that said 'MORGUE'. Why would Charlie be in the morgue... unless there was a murder and he had taken the case. However, I felt another needle go through my heart and the slither of doubt soon became a small hole.

"Bella I don't think-" Edward started but I quickly cut him off.

"Edward, I need to see my dad." I said with as much conviction as I could muster.

"Here we are." Peter announced and I looked around the room. The were metal sinks and cupboards bordering the somewhat large room. Cutting tool, pinching tools and chemicals were all sitting on trays waiting to be used. And there in the middle of the room was a metal table with what I assumed to be a body on it, however there was a white cloth covering it. But there was no Charlie to welcome me in this morbid room.

"Where is he?" I asked, fear and confusion lacing every word.

Peter sighed and looked at me sadly before walking over to the single metal table and pulling back the white sheet slightly.

"No." I gasped in horror. "No, no, no, no." With every word I said I back up a step until I bumped into Edward and fell onto the floor. "No!" It was true.

Tears leaked down my cheeks and I continued to gasp for breath. I felt my entire body tremble with my despair. "No, this wasn't suppose to happen." I whispered, "He was suppose to live and fall in love again. He was suppose to walk me down the aisle and live to see Renesmee. He was suppose to grow old and be happy with Sue."

I felt cold arms wrap around me and lift me up. "He wasn't suppose to die." I cried before I slipped back into darkness.

**This is the 1st chapter that me and my beta have done together. I'm really happy with how it turned out, what do you think?**


	18. Chapter 18

_Quote of the day: Grieving isn't a bad thing. If you stop grieving then you stop loving the person you are grieving. Grief and love are conjoined, you don't get one without the other. But eventually the pain will lessen and the tears will dry._

**Chapter 18- Anger and bargaining**

My mind slowly emerged from the darkness of unconsciousness and to the reality of what happened and the pain that came with it. I wasn't ready. I didn't want to accept that Charlie would never have the future I saw for him. I didn't want to accept that he was no longer here to say what he always used to say, to try and protect me the best way he knew how.

I just lay on my bed, refusing to open my eyes to reality. The pain was as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into my stomach. Then suddenly I was blinded by anger. There was so much anger that I didn't know what to do with it. It was just there, trapped in a burning inferno within my body. Anger. Burning hot rage.

I was angry at myself for letting this future happen. I was angry at Amias for not coming sooner and saving Charlie. But most of all, I was angry at Edward. After the letters, how could he not believe what I told him? How could he not believe that James and Victoria would come after me, when I had seen it myself?

Tears of anger burned my eyes and I had to do something, anything. I couldn't hold on to this anger because holding on to it is like grasping for a hot coal with the intent to throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned.

I got out of bed, and saw that no one else was in the room with me, then made my way to the bathroom. As I looked into the mirror, I hated the girl that stared back at me. 'Murderer' my mind screamed and I stared into her grief filled eyes. I didn't deserve to grieve for Charlie. It was my fault he is dead, it was Amias' fault, Edwards fault. It was everyone's fault-except Charlie's.

I stared at her and she stared at me. Then frustrated, I released a scream that was somewhere between anguish and rage, sending my fist flying into the mirror. I heard a dull crack and felt the ache in my hand but it didn't drown out the pain. It didn't stop the anger, either, it fact that one out burst sent me spiraling out of control.

I spun around and yanked the shower curtain from its rail and swiped the bathroom products onto the floor. For a second, I watched as shampoo, conditioner-and what ever else Esme had-as they began to pool on the bathroom floor, but it wasn't enough. The anger still burned strong within me.  
Before I knew it, I was back in the room. I didn't recall how I got there but now as I stood in my perfectly tidy bedroom, I wanted nothing more than to rip it apart. So I did.

It wasn't long before I had started trashing the room that I heard the door open. Now, standing in the doorway was a very worried Edward and Jasper. Just seeing the guilt and sadness in their eyes enraged me.

I was angry, so angry that I trembled like a werewolf about to shift. The calming waves that Jasper had sent to me did nothing. It was like I hadn't had a drink in weeks and someone had just given me a drop of water. It did nothing to quench the thirst, or in my case, my anger.

"Bella, love. You need to calm down..." Edward tried to reason. I could feel the fire burning inside of me, rage and guilt darkening my eyes.

"CALM DOWN!" I shrieked, causing the two vampires to wince. "HE'S DEAD EDWARD. DEAD! AND IT IS YOUR FAULT." Tears still raced down my cheeks and without even realizing it, I had grabbed the nearest thing to me and thrown it at them.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED." My hands grabbed for something else to throw. My warming trembling fingers rapping around the bedside lamp and a tossed it. I watched as it tumbled throw the air and smashed into the wall beside Edward and Jasper. "WHY?" I screamed until my lungs began to ache, "WHY? WHY? WHY?"

"Bella." Feeling cold arms wrap around my body until the angry tremors slowly began to fade. Desperation began to seep in.

"If only I had gone to the baseball field. This wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry, Dad. I am so, so sorry. It's my fault I should have let what I saw happen, happen. I was selfish." I continued to mutter to myself. There were so many 'if only's: If only the Phoenix's hadn't put me into the coma, if only I hadn't had those dreams, if only I hadn't tried to change things, if only Edward and his family had killed the nomads in the baseball field.

'If only...' The two saddest words in the English language, I thought. In any language. If only...

**EPOV**

"She's grieving, son." Carlisle said as I sat beside Bella on her bed. Bella lay beside me curled into herself, he eyes open but unseeing. Occasionally, like when she slept, I would catch her muttering the words 'if only' or 'I'm sorry' and it made my dead heart break. The room was in complete chaos. Chest of draws had been flung to the other side of the room. Pictures had been ripped and scattered on the floor along with glass from vases and lamps.

"I know." I sighed, "But what if she is right and Charlie wasn't supposed to die? I can't help but think that if I didn't ignore what she told me then she and Charlie would still be alive and happy."

"There is nothing you or any of us can do now, Edward. The future always changes, we know that more than anyone. We just have to let her grieve." Carlisle's voice was calm but his mind held the same grief for his daughter. He worried that she would never be the Bella we all knew and loved. I was more worried that she would never bounce back from this, I would love her no matter what.

"So, is there any news on who Bella's guardian will be?" I said softly and glanced down at Bella as she muttered 'My fault, I'm sorry.' I shushed her and began running my hand through her hair, wanting to sooth her in the only way I could at the moment.

"It appears that Charlie had a will. The police are going to try and find Renee first but, if she is not found, then Harry and Sue Clearwater will be given custody of her." Carlisle said sadly.

"What?" I growled and the instantly stopped myself. "She can't go onto the Reservation. It's dangerous." On the Reservation we couldn't protect Bella, the treaty stopped all of my family from crossing into Quileute land, but I was conflicted. The idea of her leaving with her mother and living so far away caused a flash of white hot pain through my chest, if that were to occur I would have no choice but to follow her there. If she stayed with the Clearwater's she would be close by but my family and I would be unable to protect her a majority of the time because we couldn't go on their land. And it would be even more dangerous because of the young wolves who don't know how to control themselves yet.

"I know Edward, but there is nothing we can do. Bella is bound by State laws until she turns 18, we will just have to be patient until then."

I shook my head in frustration, this couldn't be happening. Why were things spiraling so far out of my control?


	19. Chapter 19

_"__We are all the pieces of what we remember. We hold in ourselves the hopes and fears of those who love us. As long as there is love and memory, there is no true loss"― __Cassandra Clare__, __City of Heavenly Fire_

**Chapter****19**

I stared out the window into the dreary scene. Faint splattering sounds came from outside, hissing as lightning struck the sky. I could hear the wind tugging at the trees, and small droplets of water left trails as they rolled down the dark glass. A large boom echoed into the far away mountains, and couldn't help but feel the rumble of the clap, and the daunting sounds the rain tapped on the ground. I hated the thunderstorm and I hated the atmosphere that they usually brought with them.

They wash away any evidence of a persons presence; their footprints in the mud, their scent in the air. It is all gone. This is the nature of things.  
It has been almost a week since Charlie's death and I can still feel the missing piece of my heart that my dad took with him. However, slowly I am learning to live around that huge gaping hole. At least now I have no more tears to cry and no more anger to release, there is just pain and depression.

Gently I felt Edwards hand squeeze mine in a reassuring gesture. I sighed, released his hand and began to walk. I walked passed all the mourners that, like me, dressed in black. I walked towards the large brown coffin that hovered above a hole where it would sit for eternity. There was nothing but the storm and the soft cries of the people to drown out the silence that was death.

Now, as I faced the coffin, I ran my hand over the smooth brown wood and whispered, "I'm sorry, Dad. I love you." Then I turned around and faced our friends, our family and all those who knew Charlie and I spoke.

"Charlie..." I started, "My dad was a great man. He was a beloved father and a dear friend and he was not suppose to die. I hate to admit that I don't know him but I didn't- not as well as most of you here. I wish I had spent more time with him, told him how much I loved him..." I paused briefly, taking a long deep breath.

"I am glad that so many of you have shown up today and that you are here with me to mourn him and relive his memories. I've been home a couple of times now and I still expect to see him there on the sofa watching TV and then when I don't see him I feel the sorrow as if it is happening all over again. It sucks that we miss people like that. You think you've accepted that someone is out of your life, that you've grieved and it's over, and then it hits you like a ton of bricks. One little thing, and you feel like you've lost that person all over again. Then today I realized that we are all the pieces of what we remember. So, I am going to remember all that my dad has done and all that he has taught me and I ask you to do the same. If we all remember him then Charlie isn't really dad, he will live on through us."

And with that I walked once again through the mourners feeling a little lighter- Charlie wasn't dead, in my memories I will keep alive.

At the end of the funeral, I couldn't help my mind drift off...

**FLASHBACK**  
"Hi, Isabella, my name is Louise and I am a social worker. I would like to talk to you about your guardian." A short, stubby woman said as she stood in the doorway of the Cullen's house.

"Um, okay."

Louise, who was dressed in a formal suit followed me as I lead her to the sofas in the Cullen's living room. Everyone except Esme, Carlisle and Edward had either went outside or upstairs.

"Unfortunately" Louise started, "the police still haven't been able to find your mother, Renee Dwyer. However your father has left a Will behind and has given guardianship to Sue and Harry Clearwater- I take it you know them?"

"Yes."

"Good, then from now on they shall be your guardians. I will inform them of this and allow you to have sometime to pack any belongs you might want to take with you." The woman's tone was stiff and formal. She was one of those people who you didn't know whether to like or hate because they always wore a bleak business mask. "I will pick you up from Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's house at 11:00am the day after the funeral."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

My mind was suddenly dragged back when I felt Billy Black grip my hand tightly. His eyes glistened with unshed tears and were shadowed with sadness.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Bella." He said gruffly. Lots of people had said this today but when Billy said it, it was different. Most of the people said it only as a formality, to be polite to the girl who had lost her father, and they with spoke no truth behind it. However, Billy knew Charlie more than most and I could feel the sorrow that radiated from him. Billy understood the grief. He had grieved his wife and now he must grieve his best friend.

"Thank you but he was as big of a loss to you as to me. I'm sorry too." I said and bent down to hug him.

"Bella" Jacobs voice forced me to pull away from Billy. "How are you doing?" He asked.

As I turned toward him, I felt my eyes widen, there before me was a very tall, very muscled Jacob Black. He had cut his hair as well. Jacobs appearance sent my mind spinning. It was like everything that was meant to happen has began to speed up. Jacob had already shifted.

"I'm okay. It just feels strange, you know, not having him here." I answered my eyes still raking over Jacob. "You cut your hair."

"Yeah, it's easier this way." Jacob replied cryptically, but I knew what he meant. So he had already shifted.

"We'll see you soon, Bells." Billy said, indicating for Jacob to move on. I let them go but the line of grievers that came to visit the family of the departed seemed to never end.

About 30 minutes later, the storm had settled and there was no one but the Clearwater's to give their condolences. "Bella." Harry greeted.

I nodded at him and then turned to Sue, who threw her arms around me in a hug. I felt her wet tears dampen the jacket I was wearing and as she cried I tried to stop my own tears from falling. In the end, my throat began to ache so I let my tears fall. Harry, Sue and Seth gave me their condolences, but Leah seemed to just hover. Not saying anything.

She looked broken, like someone had ripped her heart out and handed it to her on a platter. I knew that look because I used to- or would- look the same if and when Edward left me. It was a look that said 'My world has collapsed around me and I don't know how to put it back together'.

"So, we will see you tomorrow Bella?" Sue asked.

"Of course." I said and then I watched as the family of four walked away. I don't know how long I had stood there for but I do know that when I finally came back from reality the Clearwater's had been long gone. Now it was only me and the Cullen's that stood it this empty grave yard.

"Come on, lets go." Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arm around me waist. I let him lead me towards Alice's car and before when drove off, I took one more look at the head stone that summed up Charlie's life. It read 'Charlie Swan, 1964-2005, In memory of a loving father and faithful friend.'


	20. Chapter 20

_Quote of the day: To love someone means to give them the power to break your heart._

**Chapter 20**

"Bella!" I saw a flash of black hair and copper skin before Sue Clearwater pulled open the front door and dragged me into a hug. When she pulled back I looked at her. Like most Quileute's she was beautiful. Sue had a thin face with black eyes and short black hair and she radiated an inner beauty that could attract anyone.

"Hi." I greeted lamely. I didn't have anything else to say but I knew she would be understanding, what with the circumstances that caused me to be under her care.

"Come on, lets get you out of the cold." Sue's hand wrapped around my wrist and dragged me into the Clearwater's home.

As I walked into the house I found myself in a narrow hallway. To my right, there was the doorway into the living room. The living room had two brown leather armchairs and a three seater brown leather sofa. The walls were painted beige and there was a rich brown rug in the middle of the room with a coffee table. Along the walls were shelves and shelves of books, DVDs and other reading materials, and in the living room there was a staircase.

Sue continued to lead me into the kitchen where she told me to give my bags to Seth so he could take them upstairs. There kitchen looked almost exactly like Billy's. A wooden table sat in front of a counter, and there was a stove along with the regular cooking equipment. Leah and Harry sat on a chair at the table.

"Bella, good to see you. How was the trip?" Harry asked as if it had taken me five hours instead of one hours to get here.

"It was good." I answered politely, although the trip was anything but good. My first impression of Louise had been right- her calm cold exterior could probably make a vampire shiver.

"That's good." He said and then there was an awkward silence before he continued. "Right there are a few rules we would like to inform you about..."

"Of course." I encouraged.

"...Curfew on the week days will be at ten o'clock and on the weekends twelve o'clock. On Sunday's everyone comes home at six o'clock for family dinner. Other than that you are free to do what you please, except..."

"No drugs, alcohol or anything else illegal." I finished remembering that Charlie had given me a similar talk. "Got it."

Harry nodded his agreement.

"Okay." Sue said, "Bella why doesn't Leah show you around and help you get comfortable."

I nodded but I heard Leah give a small whine. However one glance for Harry and she did as she was told. Leah lead me upstairs and pointed out everyone rooms and the bathroom.

"...and this is your room." Leah finished indicating for me to go in. A double bed sat in the corner of the room with a bedside cabinet. There was a desk, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe.

"Thanks." I smiled at her but she didn't return it. I could see in her eyes that she probably couldn't find the will to smile anymore. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener." I offered politely.

Leah snorted, "No." As if the idea of talking to someone repulsed her.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "You know, most people think that the most painful thing is loosing the one you value, the truth is, the most painful thing is loosing yourself in the process of valuing someone too much. Don't loose yourself Leah, not over someone who doesn't value you as much as you value them."

Leah stood there for a moment with her mouth slightly open. Then she turned around and left, not saying a word, not even looking back.

It didn't take me long to settle into my new room, maybe about half and hour. By the time I had done I decided that it would be best to contact Edward, ever since he had scented Jacob at the funeral he new that the wolves were back and that made him worry more than ever.

I strolled through my contacts list and found Edwards number, then I pressed the call button and held it against my ear.

"Bella." Edwards voice sounded panicked.  
"Hi, Edward."  
"Bella, thank God, I thought something had happened to you. Alice said that your future disappeared..."  
"Edward I am fine. Alice's ability just can't see past the wolves but I am fine." When I heard Edwards grunt of disbelief, I said more firmly, "They won't hurt me, Edward. They can't."  
Edward sighed, "I know but be careful, they are still dangerous..."  
"Don't worry."  
"Bella, how can I not worry? You are probably the clumsiest human alive."  
"Yeah, yeah" I rolled my eyes, "We all know about my luck, I may never win the lottery but I would probably get hit by lightning."  
"Bella..."  
"Okay, I promise I will try not to get myself into anymore trouble. I have to go now, bye Edward."  
"Bye, love you."  
"Love you too." And I hung up.

I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't, it seemed like everything just went so wrong. I'm so mad at myself for changing the future! If I could have just let everything happen as I had seen it, none of this would have happened. Charlie would still be alive! Why did I have to change everything?! I can no longer blame Edward, he was just trying to do what was best and spare as many lives as he could.

I no longer know how the future will play out. Will I marry Edward? Will Renesemee ever exist? The thought of never having Renesemee sent a white hot dagger through my heart. She was my baby, I loved her more than anything in the entire world and she didn't even exist yet!

I thought about what I had to go through in order to have Renesemee: Edward leaving, the pain, Victoria, the new borns. It was all worth it. But now I might never have her.

I sat on my bed and thought for a long time. The things I said the Leah were all true and I hope she listened to me. I know the pain she is going through and I know why. But I also know she will get over it.

While I was thinking, I heard Leah's quiet heartbroken sobs. Everyone else was asleep so, silently, I got out of bed and walked towards Leah's room. I knocked and then entered, I didn't say anything, I knew that she wouldn't want me to say anything, so I just lay down beside her. I was a silent witness to her tears.


	21. Chapter 21

_Quote of The day: "You were given this life because you are strong enough to live it." - Robin Sharma_

**Chapter 21**

The next morning I woke up with Leah fast asleep beside me. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying but other than that she looked...peaceful. To be honest, a peaceful Leah Clearwater is probably unheard of. I silently go out of bed and went to have a shower and get changed, then I decided to go downstairs. If Sue wasn't already up then I would make breakfast for everyone.

As it turns out Sue and Harry were already up when I got into the kitchen. Sue was by the stove scrambling eggs and Harry was at the table reading the news paper.

"Anything good?" I asked him as I went over to join him at the table.

Harry shook his head. "Not really, a couple of missing persons but that's about it."

"Morning Bella, would you like some eggs and bacon?" Sue asked kindly.

"Morning, eggs and bacon sound great." I told her and then gave her a thank you once she had put my plate in front of me. I practically inhaled my eggs before I got up from the table, took the plate of eggs and bacon that was meant for Harry and put it down on the counter. Sue gave a small sound of protest but then watched on in curiosity as I began searching the cupboards and fridge.

I grabbed a couple of different fruits out of the fridge, took the bacon off the plate and returned half of the eggs back to the pan. I then cleaned the grease off of the plate and cut up an apple, an orange and a couple of strawberries before handing the plate to Harry.

Harry and Sue looked at me with raised eyebrows for a second but made no comment as Harry began to eat his food.

About an hour later, Sue left saying that she had to go to work and it was only me and Harry, with Seth and Leah still asleep upstairs.

"Harry..." I asked cautiously.

"Yes, Bella?"

"If I asked you to, would you consider going to a heart specialist?" I blurted, figuring it would be better to rip off the plaster that to gently pull it.

Harry's hand froze and he now held his coffee cup a few inches from his mouth. "You know." His eyes widened, "I haven't told anyone yet. How did you know?"

I shook my head and ignored the question, "Would you?" I asserted.

"Bella, there's nothing to worry about, nothing that the doctors here at La Push can't handle." He reasoned and I felt a sudden wave of panic come over me.

"Please, Harry. You have to go see someone, please." I begged. If Charlie wasn't here, then I at least want Sue to be happy. If Sue was happy then maybe Charlie would forgive me and maybe then I could forgive myself.

"Bella... What do you know?" He whispered and I was taken aback by the question.

"More than I should." I confessed. I knew I shouldn't say anymore, I had already changed the future too much, I'm not even sure what will really happen now, but I can't let Harry die.

Harry watched me silently. He stared into my eyes as if analyzing me as friend or foe. I could almost see the gears turning in his head and his mind trying to wrapped around what ever questions he had about me.

"Fine, how about we strike a deal?" I questioned, determined to get Harry to see a specialist or maybe even Carlisle if I could.

"What kind of deal?" His suspicious was evident in his voice.

"I will answer all your questions about me, if you agree and make an appointment with a heart specialist or Carlisle Cullen."

Harry sat there I deep thought and the gears in his head continued to turn. I saw many emotions flash across his face but they left too quickly for me to identify them. As I sat and waited for his answer, I couldn't stop the anxiety building up within me. What if Harry refused? I don't have a plan B nor a plan C or D.

"Okay." That one word made me release the breath I didn't know I was holding and relax my tense muscles that I didn't know were tense. However, I couldn't relax just yet. Harry watched me and I went into the living room and picked up the phone, along with the yellow pages that sat just beside it and I place them both down beside his. I knew he understood the look on my face, it was a look that said 'Do it now or the deal is off'.

I continued to stand beside him as Harry called a specialist in Seattle and, unhappily, booked an appointment. Once he finished I couldn't stop the ridiculously happy grin the found its way onto my face.

"Morning, Dad." Seth called making me and Harry jump.

"Morning, son." He replied, than said "There are some eggs in the pan for you and your sister."

"Awesome." The 13 year old boy cheered. "Morning Bella."

"Morning, Seth."

It didn't take long for Seth to consume all of his food before he was out the door, taking Harry that he was going to the beach. Once I knew that the front door had clicked shut, I turned to face Harry who said, "Okay, tell me everything that you know."

"I know everything."

"Everything?" Harry's eyes widened when I nodded my head.

"Everything. I know about the wolves, the cold ones. I know everything that is going to happen within the next three years." My voice was calm and controlled but in truth I feared that Harry would called me insane or childish. However, I didn't expect Harry to nod and say, "Continue."

"Well, do you remember when I was in a coma for three years?" I asked and Harry nodded, "When I was in that coma I dreamed about this. About these three years of my life, for the moment I entered Folks. At first I thought it really was just a dream but then I met the some people I met in my dream and the same things that happened in my dream happened here, in reality."

Through my explanation, Harry had began to shake his head in disbelief. "You don't believe me do you?"

"Bella, it's not that I don't. The idea of what you are saying is..."

"That's okay. The Cullen's didn't believe me either." I cut him off. "Sam has already phased hasn't he? And so has Jared, Paul, Embry, and Jacob, correct?"

I watched as Harry opened and closed his mouth but made no sound. So I continued, "I know who is going to turn next. Next will be Quil and then after him will be Seth and Leah, and then after them will be Collin and Brady..."

"Stop!" Harry held out his hand. "Seth is too young to phase and Leah, she is a female, females don't phase."

"But she does Harry, she is a carrier of the wolf gene, they both are. They phase in front of you and then you die from a heart attack." When the words came out, my hand flew to my mouth like I was trying to take the words back. I can't believe I just told him that! It was way too much information. I just decided yesterday that I would try to stop changing the future and now this!

I looked up at Harry, he looked as white as a sheet. I heard a sob from behind me and saw Sue with her hand covering her mouth in surprise. This was not good.


	22. Chapter 22

_Quote of the day: Happiness is not something you postpone for the future; it is something you design for the present. - Jim Rohn_

**Chapter 22**

I did it again...

Maybe it would be better if I got Carlisle to sew my mouth shut-at least then I wouldn't be sprouting out the future like word vomit. I always seemed to get myself into these horrible situations and I don't know why. Maybe it was knowing. I knew what was to come and just like someone who is watching a movie they had already seen before, I shout at the screen. I shout about the consequence of the characters actions.

I sighed, leaning back against the passenger seat of Leah's car. After Sue had over heard me, I got out of the house as fast as my unsteady legs would take me and it was only luck that I met Leah on the way. Now she was driving back to my house to get my truck and there I would be meeting Alice.

I groaned inwardly as I remembered that horrible conversation that happened only moments ago.

"Hello."  
**"Bella!"** Cheered a high-pitched voice that was none other than Alice Cullen.  
"Hi, Alice." I said uneasily.  
**"Guess what? We going shopping."**  
An un-lady like noise of disgust came out of my mouth and I blushed when I remembered that Leah was also in the car. "Alice, I can't I'm with a friend."  
**"NO."** The word was said so loud that I had to rip the phone from my ear. **"You have to go. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"**  
At this point I was beginning to get a headache. Alice was the type of person that could drive you crazy with a single word. Just as I was about to make up and excuse, I glance slyly at Leah who was in a drivers seat. I think she saw me out of the corner of her eye but she didn't say anything.  
Instead she glance at me with cautious curiosity. I raised my eyebrow at her and smirked. Leah visibly gulped before turning her head back to the road.  
"Okay, but my friend has to come as well."  
**"Great, I'll meet you at Charlie's house in 14 minutes. Bye Bella."** I rolled my eyes silently cursing the psychic Pixie. 'At least she didn't include the seconds' I thought to myself.

A beep at the end of the line told me that Alice had already hung up, so I shut my phone and slid it into my pocket.

"Where are we going?" Leah voice asked cautiously.

"Shopping." I answered wrinkling my noise in distaste. I turned to Leah and saw her doing the same.

"Thanks but I'll pass. I-"

"Oh, no, no, no." I interrupted her. "If I have to suffer through the tortured of shopping, so do you. There is no way you are leaving me alone with a shop-o-holic pixie in a shopping center for the entire day. If I have to try on a dress then at least I get the pleasure of watching you try on a dress."

"Dress?" Leah squeaked.

"And heels." I sang. "So you are going?"

For a few moments it was silent and then Leah released a loud, very audible sigh. "Fine. Besides how bad can it be."

I snorted, "Ever heard of the expression shop till you drop." Leah nodded. "Well, for Alice it is shop till your dead then keep shopping." Pun was totally intended, it's a shame Leah wouldn't get it.

"Shit, what do we do?" Leah looked at me with wide, scared eyes. At least this was something we both had in common: our hate of shopping.

"Follow through and hope that we live another day." I muttered feeling the same sense for fear well up within me.

Soon Leah pulled into the parking space in front of my-Charlie's house. It looked exactly the same. On the outside it was like a normal day, coming back home. However the outside was just a facade. The outside hid the fact that whenever I walk through those door everything on the inside is different. Every time I looked at this house, I see Charlie. It forces me to remember him and gives me a slither of false hope but now... now I know that is all that this house can give me. False hope.

"Bella, are you okay?" Leah asked shaking me out of my daze. I hadn't realized that I had been staring blankly at the front door. I looked at her and saw a hint of worry and sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "I'm fine."

I turned just in time to hear the screeching of tires that usually came with one of the Cullen's crazy driving. Watching from the drive way, I saw Alice skip out of the car and heard Leah snort with disdain at the chipper overexcited woman.

"Don't fight her." I muttered through my teeth trying not to move my lips. "Trust me, it'll make her worse."

Before we knew it Alice stood, grinning joyously in front of us. "Well, what are we waiting for? We only have seven hours until the mall closes." Alice grabbed both our wrists (Leah flinched slightly at her ice cold hand) and dragged us unwillingly into the car.

"Only." Leah whined and I couldn't help but agree with her. I remembered my first shopping trip with Alice, I didn't think we would ever leave the store. At least now I had someone human who would suffer through it with me and help me convince Alice that a break, once in a while, is a good thing.

About four hours later, I ached in places that I never thought I could ache and judging by Leah's slumped form she did too. The only problem was that we have only been in three different stores but we spent over an hour in each of them. So far I have tried on skirts, trousers, tops, dresses, belts, hats, shoes and coats. Now we were trying on underwear. When Alice dragged me and Leah into the store I thought I saw a vein pop in Leah forehead but she had yet to go crazy on Alice. Maybe she did take my advice after all.

After Alice had brought both me and Leah at least 6 pairs of flashy, revealing underwear I finally decided that I had had enough.

"Alice, I want to got home now." I all but pleaded.

"But Bella, we still have three more hours and we haven't even gone to that many shops." She whined childishly.

'Who's fault is that' my mind muttered. However I thought it was best to keep that comment quiet. "Alice," I sighed. "I am recovering from a three year coma. If I don't rest I think I might fall into another one." Okay, maybe I was stretching the truth. The doctor had said I have almost fully recovered, but could you blame me? You try shopping with a hyper vampire who has so much money that a seven hour shopping spree (that entailed buying out half the store) wouldn't even leave a dent in her credit card.

"Fine." She caved with a slight pout. She looked like a child that had been told off for wanting desert before supper.

When we were on the car ride back, Alice invited us to go over to her house. Unfortunately today was Sunday which meant family dinner. I have been dreading today. Would it be awkward because I am not really part of the family? Are their dinners always awkward? Will I be excluded? Included? Honestly... I was terrified to find out.

As me and Leah walked through the front door my nose was greeted by a mouth watering smell that made my stomach rumble embarrassingly. "Mum, we're home."

When Sue and Harry come through the kitchen door to greet us, I felt the blood drain from my face as I recalled why I had ran out of the house in the first place. However it seemed like they were going to ignore our last conversation.

"Leah! Bella!" Sue called happily. "Where did you two go?"

"Shopping in Seattle Mum." Leah answered simply. I wondered why her personality suddenly shifted. Especially since just seconds ago we were laughing about how ridiculous Alice was when she demanded to label which top went with which trousers or skirt and which shoes.

"Did you have fun?" Harry asked.

"It was okay. At least we didn't die." Leah said, gaining looks of confusion from her parents and a snort of laughter from me.

"Oh, we probably would have been if we met her shop for the complete seven hours." I said.

As it turned out, the family dinner didn't turned out so bad. It seemed as if I just slipped right in. Seth was sweat and kind and I could definitely see him as my little brother. Leah was like my best friend along with Alice and, even if she won't admit it, I think she considered me and Alice her best friends as well. Sue and Harry were like my Aunt and Uncle. They were family.

Tears flooded my eyes as I thought of that. Family. Charlie was also my family. He was the best father I could have asked for. He loved me, he cared for me and he made sure that I was loved and cared for when he was gone.

I lay in bed and let the tears silently fall down my face. Then I suddenly realized that sleeping alone was lonely. For years (including my dream days) I have slept with someone beside me but now the space next to me was empty and I was alone with my sad thoughts.

Out of my throat came a strange sob as my mind continued to flood with Charlie. I remembered him smiling with Renesmee and walking me down the aisle. I remember him greeting me at the airport and rushing towards me in the hospital. Maybe this was a curse. I am forced to know about what should have been but forced to face the reality that it might never be.

At least that night I didn't have to sleep alone. Moments after my sobs were released, Leah walking into my room. She was my silent witness to my sorrow just a I was her silent witness last night. It was nice to let go of some of the pressure building inside of me. Now I know the true comfort Leah felt last night,crying in front of someone was relieving. It took a little bit off that weight that had been on my shoulders.

**Hi, sorry I took longer than usual. I did try to make this chapter longer but (as you have probably figured out) i'm not very good at that. Hope you like the chapter and please reviews. I love to read what you think about my writing and and hints about the direct this story could go.**


	23. Chapter 23

_Quote of the day: __"__You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." -__Dr. Seuss _

**Chapter 23**

Days turned to weeks, and weeks quickly turned into months. Harry had decide to follow through with his heart treatment and Leah and Seth still had yet to phase. I spent most of my time with Edward, the Cullen's or Leah (who had officially became one of my best friends). Leah still hadn't told me about her and Sam's break up but I could see that she was going to soon. Also I still went to Forks High since I am about to graduate and I would stick out like a sore thumb if I went to La Push High.

It was now February and my birthday party had gone off without a hitch. Amias was right, my blood did nothing to heighten the Cullen's thirst nor did it drive them crazy if I spilt a drop or two.

Everything was peaceful... but I couldn't help but notice the dread and foreboding that was ever present in the back of my mind. Me and the Cullen's had discussed a lot about my dream (not really going into specific details) and came to the conclusion that some events are fixed. This meant that some events were bound to happen no matter how hard we tried to stop it.

This theory was confirmed today.

In the morning I had woken up and went downstairs at help Sue make breakfast. This was our routine. As I sat down at the table, I glanced up at Harry who was reading the newspaper. Shock, fear and panic raced through me as my eyes caught the newspaper headline 'Suspicious teen disappearances!' There was a picture of the front, one I remembered all too well. His blond hair and brown eyes still haunted a corner of my mind, except when I saw him his eyes were red. Riley.

"Harry, can I take a look at that?" I asked. Harry's eyes peered over the top of the paper, at first he looked like he was about to protest, but the look on my face must have immediately alerted him. He handed me the paper with a frown creasing his forehead, Sue was now standing curiously beside him. They both watched me intensely as I leafed through the paper to find more information about the disappearances.

Once I found it I began to read. "In Seattle there has been a total of 22 disappearances over the last few months, as well as many deaths resulting from unexplained fires. One of the first to go missing is a local boy named Riley Biers age 18..."

I didn't need to read anymore. I knew what was happening, but Victoria was dead. Who else had a vendetta against us? I was assuming it is one of us because a newborn army wouldn't be created in a city where the disappearances would be discovered quickly.

I sat there chewing at my lip and in deep thought, "Bella, what is it?" Harry's voice snapped me out of my daze. Harry's eyes were still trained on me and Sue had now moved her hand so that it clutched at Harry's shoulders.

I just shook my head and said, "I am going to borrow this." I waved the newspaper before I rushed out the kitchen, out of the house and towards my truck. Before I drove off I sent a quick text message to Edward saying to meet me and the wolves at the treaty line- there I will have to tell them.

It didn't take long to get to Sam and Emily's. I quickly pulled into the driveway, hearing the dull crush of the stones under my trucks tires, and got out walking hastily towards the door. I almost made it there, until the irritating growling voice of Paul Lahote shouted behind me. "What the hell are you doing here, Leech Lover?"

The old me would have flinched at the pure venom and hatred that radiated from him but the new me spun around to meet him with a glare of my own. "I am here to see Sam, not you, Dog." I sneered. Internally I was both cheering for myself and scolding myself because A) I just stood up to Paul, the Packs hot-headed werewolf and B) I just provoked said hot-headed werewolf.

"Yeah, well you can't. So go home to your f****** leech." Paul trembled slightly. I think I should have been scared-I would have been scared- if I had any sense of self-preservation that it.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Paul. You don't want me here, well tough shit. I am, so get over it." His trembling increased.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I spun around once again to see Jacob running down the steps with Sam and Embry behind him. Jared running out of the forest.

"Jake!" I exclaimed as he stopped in front of me. "I needed to see Sam and the Pack." Everyone around me froze and for a second I didn't understand why but then it clicked. "I thought Harry told you I knew."

Jake shook his head, "No he didn't."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I turned to see Paul, he was trembling but not as severely as before. He glared at me, a burning hot glared that would have given anyone third degree burns and sent then crying in the opposite direction. "Can't wait for him to meet Rachel." I muttered under my breath, then smirked thinking that one day Rachel is going to have that pup wrapped around her finger.

"What do you mean, you can't wait for him to meet Rachel?" Jake asked.

I shook my head, "That is not what is important right now. The Cullen's want to meet you, all of you, at the treaty line."

"What? Why?" Sam said, turning quickly to Alpha mode.

"Well, really I am the one who is setting up the meeting but they will be there as well. Somethings going to happen and it is going to put everyone in danger. Not just La Push but Forks and, if we don't stop it, then maybe ever more towns."

"Okay, let's go." Sam shouted out. He then turned to Emily, who had quietly stepped out of the house, kissing her goodbye.

The boys phased and were about to race off when I shouted, "Do you mind if I get a lift?" There was a short pause as the wolves spoke to one-another silently, then Jacobs russet wolf walked over to me and lowered himself to the floor. I smiled and muttered a 'thank you' before climbing clumsily onto him. Then we were running.

As they wolves ran, I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my head into Jake's fur, trying to block out the nausea the rose in my stomach. It didn't take long for them to reach the treaty line and then they were face to face with the Cullen's and I was standing in the middle. The wolves were growling at the vampires and the vampires were hissing at the wolves. Once again it felt like I was Switzerland.

**Hey, I was thinking about changing POV for the next chapter. Who's POV do you want me to write in- personally I was thinking Edward's or Jacob's or maybe Sam's?**

**Hope you liked the chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi, everyone. I apologies for the delay in this chapter, but I do have my reasons for making you wait. My Beta is unavailable at the moment so is unable to check my writing. This means that until she returns (or I find a substitute until she returns) my spelling and grammar are going to have some errors. I will try my best to write to the highest of my standards and when I find a beta I will have any unchecked chapters replaced. Sorry!**

_Quote of the day: __"__Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind."__- __Bernard M. Baruch_

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV**

I had just come back from a hunting trip when I heard my phone buzz. It was Bella. It felt like weeks instead of hours since I had last seen her. She was my life, my heart and my soul. Slowly she had made me notice that I had those things, but I still didn't really believe I did. No, Bella had given me those things. It feels like all these years I had been without my soul and then when I met her, she brought it back to me. It did truly believe that from the day Bella was born, her carried my soul in those small, fragile hands of hers.

Flashback

"I love you." Bella whispered as she lay her head on my shoulder. We were it the meadow and for once the sun of pushing the clouds away, shining brilliantly down on them.

"I'm a monster, Bella. How can you love a monster?" I frowned.

"You're not a monster, Edward." This, of course, only made his frown deepen. "It's true. I looked it up and there are four definitions for the word monster- none of which apply to you."

"Bella." I complained but she continued. "One..." She said holding up a finger. "A large, ugly, and frightening imaginary creature. You are not larger than the  
average person, you are definitely not ugly and, I don't know if it is just me but, you don't frighten me in the least. Two: An inhumanly cruel or wicked person. I  
don't think you have a cruel or wicked bone in your body. You feel remourse for killing those people, even if they were criminals. No one cruel would feel remorse. Three: A rude or badly behaved person, typically a child. You are certainly not rude- you're too chivlrous to be rude. Four: A thing of extraordinary or daunting size. And like I said, you are no larger than an average person."

As I flipped open the phone, I frowned at what I read. She want us to meet with the wolves at the treaty line. Why? I shook my head, this time I wasn't going to second guess her. I did once before and that only led to pain.

"Carlisle." I called. I didn't bother rasiing my voice, in a house full of vampires there never was any use for it. There was no privacy here.

"Edward?" He said calmly, 'What is it?'. He thought.

"Bella sent me a text saying to meet the wolves at the treaty line." I frowned down at the phone. What if she was with the wolves now? They were dangerous, what if one of them lost control.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but if she is asking then I am going. It must be for a good reason. Besides, if we trust Alice with her visions, then it would be hypocritical not to  
trust Bella on what she had see." I said, then muttered, "I realize that now."

"Okay." Carlisle nodded his agreement. 'I know how you feel, son. Charlie was a great man and not trusting Bella is what lead to his death' he thought.

It didn't take long for us to call a family meeting and announce that we were going to meet the wolves. At first everyone was reluctant to go, and I didn't blame them. Everything about the wolves repelled us; their scent being the main one. Wolves generally smelt like wet dog, it was a moist, musky scent that repulsed any vampire. However, when we mentioned that Bella had informed us of the meeting their interests were suddenly peeked and they decided to go.

When we got to the border line it wasn't long before I heard the annoying chatter of the wolves minds and the steady thump, thump of their feet. Soon huge horse size wolves bounded out of the trees and towards them. The acidic smell of wet dog forcing me to hold my breath.

In their numbers I immediately looked for my Bella. She sat astride a red brown wolf who, Edward found out, was Jacob Black. Bella jumped ungracefully to the floor, stumbling slightly on the uneven forest ground. Then she walked over to the treaty line, where she stood with one foot in our land and one foot in theirs.

With Bella in his reach, I allowed myself to examine the rest of the wolves. In the middle, slightly ahead of the other wolves was a large black wolf. Searching his mind I found that he was Sam Uley, Alpha of the pack. The brown black wolf beside him was Jared Cameron, the beta. On the other side was a grey wolf, Paul Lahote.

The rest of the pack consisted of a grey, dark spotted wolf, Embry Call and two young wolves Collin and Brady.

Each wolf growled threateningly whilst me and my family hissed defensively. What was wrong with these mutts? They were rude and vulgar, according to their thoughts were they were shouting colourful words at us.

"Enough." A voice stressed and every supernatural creature turned to see Bella was the one who shouted at us. "Stop being so territorial and act your age. If none of you can get along then we're dead." She turned to the wolves seriously, "your imprints are dead."

That had silenced everyone. "Imprints?" Carlisle's thoughts asked.

I quickly ruffled through the flights of the alpha to find the answer then spoke. "Imprints are their soul mates. They are what centres the wolf and the man. It is a very strong bond."

"What? How did he know that?" One of the wolves minds asked.

"Certain vampires have extra abilities. Jasper can control and influence emotions, Alice can see the future and I can read minds." I replied matter of factly. All the wolves growled lower and howled about their legends being true. That with the combine questions of my family made me wince with pain. However as I felt the pain, I allowed my mind to search for Bella's and submerge myself with her silence.

"Serious, stop." Bella cried out making the wolves fall silent once more. "I... WE have more important issues than this mutual enemy crap." Then she held out a newspaper with a face on it. The teenage boy had blond hair and went missing in Seattle. "This" she announced, "is Riley Biers and he is one in twenty three newborn vampires how are coming to Forks."

I stood there, my mouth hanging open in shock. It didn't take long for a tsunami of thoughts to hit me.

"What I haven't seen this?" -Alice.

"Newborns... Bella is right we will need the wolves help." -Jasper.

"Impossible. Who would do such a thing?" - Carlisle.

"Oh dear." - Esme.

"Alright, we finally get some fun." - Emmett.

"Right... I bet she is just playing with us." - Rosalie.

"How does she know?"- Jacob.

"New... What? Vampires?" - Collin.

"Really?"- Brady.

"Twenty three..." - Jared.

"We can take them." - Paul.

"Quiet, what's the difference between you and the newborns?" - Sam.

(Sorry but I didnt know the best way to write all of their thoughts.)

"What are they thinking?" Carlisle asked out loud.

"They want to know how Newborns are different from us?" I responded though the chaos in my head.

Jasper stepped out, catching the wolves attention. "A newborn vampires strength and speed greatly surpasses that of an older vampire because they still have the blood from their previous human loves in their system. Also their thirst is extremely painful and insatiable and will feed as much as possible to curb it. This thirst makes them feral, they are driven by their need for blood. They are blinded by it."

"Great." One wolf thought sarcastically. "So, all we have to do is rip them to pieces like we do to every other vampire."

"What are they saying?" Jasper asked.

"They think that it will be like killing older vampires- all they have to do is rip them apart." I replied my eyes still trained on the wolves leader.

"No, that won't work. You have to be cautious around newborns because if they get their arms around you then your dead."

Once again there was a moment of deathly silence, even everyone's thoughts seemed to have been silenced by shock. In fact it was so silent that if it wasn't for the sound of breathing and hearts beats I would have thought I was all alone. It was a peaceful intensity. The type that people feared breaking.

So it was fearless Bella who was the one who broke it. "I want Jasper to show the wolves how to defend themselves

Against the newborns. In fact, everyone should get a refresher course."

"What? She wants us to be trained by a leech. Hell, no." All of the wolves shouted almost in unison.

"They don't want to." I told her blandly- not really wanting to be any closer to the wolves than I had to.

"It is the best way. The only way. Our numbers are too small with just the vampires." She responded.

"Why? It is not as if they have that many people to join us." Sneered Rosalie.

"With the newborn army coming, more will be joining the pack." Bella looked over to the wolves as they growled. "Quil will join soon and then so will Seth and Leah. The pack is going to be the biggest history has seen."

"Wait... Leah? Females can't shift." - Paul.

"That is impossible woman don't carry the genes." -Sam.

"If she does phase that is going to be awkward." Jared thought then began thinking of the love triangle between Sam, Leah and Emily (who was apparently Sam's imprint and Leah's cousin). Tough luck on their part, I thought.

"How does Bella know this?" Sam questioned. The authority in his voice was unmistakable. It was raw and powerful making the other wolves bow their heads slightly in submition.

"That is for Bella to explain, not us, Mutt." I sneered, defying the obvious order the alpha had made.

"What? What did they ask?" Bella questioned, her voice showed the alarm she felt upon hearing my side of the conversation.

"They want to know how you know what will happen." I told her.

"Oh."

For a moment she was quiet. I turned to search her face, finding indecision there. She chewed on her bottom lip and there was a slight crease in her forehead that she usual made when she was in deep thought. Then determination shined in her eyes.

She took a deep breath and said, " I know because I have see it before. No matter what I say you will think I am crazy but I dreamed about it... All of it. The vampires," she waved her hand towards me and my family, "the shape shifters" she motioned to the wolves, "and the newborn army." She shook the newspaper she held in her hand."

The wolves scoffed and barked in what the rest of us assumed was laughter and my noise in my head increased tenfold. Most of the comments went along the lines of "She's right. She is crazy." In fact there was only one wolf and held a shimmer of belief, Jacob. His thoughts gave me the impression that Jacob could say or think a single bad thing about Bella. He loved her but it was a strange kind of love; more like the love for a sister or a friend except he was undyingly loyal to her. It made me sick. And mad. And unnecessarily jealous.

"Fine, you don't believe me now but you will. I don't know who has created this army because the vampire who did it in my dream is dead and I can't tell you when it will happen but it will..." Bella shouted over the wolves 'laughter'. Then with a sigh she walked over to me and hugged me to her tightly.

"Love?" I asked, "Do we really need them?"

"Yes, we do." She whispered gravely.

With a sigh of my own, I pressed my lips to her forehead and muttered. "Then why don't you tell them something that they already know but that you couldn't possible know."

Bella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes searched mine before she smiled a sweet smile and turned around in my arms.

"Sam broke up with Leah because he imprinted on her cousin, Emily. Soon after Jared phased he imprinted on Kim, a fellow class mate..."

When Bella said that one wolf, presumably Jared , shouted. "Wait, what? That is bullshit. I haven't imprinted on anyone."

"Bella." I whispered to her. "Jared hasn't imprinted yet."

Her eyes went wide like a doe caught in head lights. Then she said, "What? No, Jared imprints on her his first day back at school after turning into a wolf."

I heard a snort, then I understood all of the confusion. "Jared hasn't been back to school yet."

"Oh." Was all she said


	25. Chapter 25

_Quote of the day: "Yes; I am a dreamer. For a dreamer is one who can only find his way by moon light, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world. " - Oscar Wild_

**Chapter 25**

**Jared's POV**

"He imprinted on Kim."

"He imprinted on Kim."

Swan's words kept echoing over and over again in my head like a broken record. Part of me believed her and part of me wanted to laugh in her face at the humour of it. These sides battled with each other: She's lying... But what if she isn't? I want to imprint... Yet I don't want to. She would be perfect for me... But what if she isn't want I want?

It was so frustrating not having any of the answers and now, as I lay in my bed, I ask myself what am I going to do? Do I go to school, find out if I imprint on this Kim girl or not, and prove Swan honest or dishonest or crazy? Do I just stay home and brush the girls words away as if it was insane dribble from a supposed religious prophet?

Maybe this is the evidence the pack will need. If Swan is honest then we will train with the vampires- no matter how annoying they are and how disgusting they smell. If Swan is a liar or crazy then we will go on protecting La Push with reassurance that no newborns will harm anyone. It seemed like a good idea to me. But was it really a good idea? It has to be, it will be the only way for us to no if what Swan is telling is true.

Except for one thing... Do I want to imprint? To be tied to one person for the rest of my life, do I want that? Do I want to be so blindly loyal to one single person? Do I want everything in my life to be insignificant unless it is with her? I could easily avoid Kim, never look at her in the eyes, and never imprint (that is if Swan is telling the truth). If she wasn't telling the truth...

"Urg." I growled out. No matter how much I thought about it, it seemed like my mind was running on a loop.

Giving up on my thoughts, I stared blankly at the white ceiling of my bedroom. I could see the warn, black marks where the ceiling had been constantly hit with the tennis ball I use to throw at it. I had stopped doing that once I through the ball at an odd angle and knocked over my TV, thus breaking it.

Eventually I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remembered is awaking to the shrill cry of my alarm clock. It only took me fifteen minutes to get ready and then I was out the door for my early morning patrol.

"Hey, man. Go get some rest, I'm here to take over." I told Collin who looked like he was dead on his feet. Collin's wolf had reddish-brown fur that went slightly darker at his legs. He was smaller than some of the older wolves but we think that is because he phased young.

"Thanks Jared. Hey... So are you going to go back to... you know... school?" The young wolf asked me. I could see through his mind that he was eager to see if there was any truth behind Swan's words.

I mentally sighed, probably everyone was just as curious. It was then that I decided that I would go. I mean, why not? If imprinting is what the spirits had in mind for me and if it was Kim I imprinted on, then who am I to avoid it? Maybe we will be just as happy an Sam, without the Leah drama?

"I think that is a good way to think about it." Collin interrupted my thoughts.

"Thanks man. Now go and catch some sleep." And with that Collin ran to the edge of the forest closest to his house and phased out.

Three hours later Sam relieve me of patrol.

"So?" He asked.

"So, what?" I replied confused by his sudden question.

"Are you going to go to school to see if you will imprint?" He tried again.

"Um, yeah. I mean, why not? It's the best proof we are going to get about whether what Swan is telling is real... That and... I don't know, I figure if I am destined to imprint on who ever this Kim girl is then I might as well go and do it."

I told him. Sam stayed quiet after that but I could feel his pride towards me. I didn't bother to start up another conversation, instead I said bye and then I was on my way to school. I felt like I was a man on a mission as a strode through the school doors, to be honest with you. My mind was set on what it was going to do and there was no point in backing out now.

I sighed as I joined Jacob and Embry at the lunch table. So far I haven't imprinted on anyone. I didn't feel the slightest pull towards a girl. I didn't even know who Kim was. So all this day proved was that Swan is a crazy liar.

"Nothing?" Jake asked me.

"Absolutely nothing. This was just a waste of time." I told him.

"Don't be so such. I believe Bella and I know she wouldn't lie." He said with complete trust.

However Jake is probably biased in his opinion of Bella Swan. I mean, who wouldn't be biased when it came to their life long crush.

"Besides" He continued. "Bella is a horrible liar."

Jacob and Embry then got up to leave, when the warning bell for the end of lunch went off. I sat there until the crowd lessened, then made my way to calculus.

When I went into my class room, I walked over to my assigned seat. The reservation school didn't have much. I mean we go new books and other resources but other than the computer suite and teachers laptop then wasn't much technology. No fancy interactive board, just wipe boards and chalk boards.

The seat next to me was occupied by a wide faced girl, who was mostly cheek bones and eyes too small to balance them out. Her nose an mouth were too broad for traditional beauty, yet she shined with something I couldn't see. Her flat black hair was thin and wispy. The girl had silky russet-colored skin and perfect bow shaped lips. As she looked down, doodling something on her note book, her long eyelashes brushed her cheeks.

I scanned my mind for her name. Kelly, no. Kate, no. Kit, no. Honesty I didn't remember her name and if I called her the wrong name then that would be both rude and embarrassing.

"Hi." I said lamely. "I'm Jared."

The girl looked up into my eyes as she said, "I know I have been your partner for two years now."

However I was too busy staring at her in shock and amazement. I could feel gravity moving around me, pulling me towards the girl while a glowing heat fills me; my connection to everything else was severed in an instant and only she mattered now. This left me with a deep need. I would do anything for her. I will be anything for her.

"Um... Are you okay?" My imprint asked and I realized that I must have been staring goofily at her for a while.

"Um." I coughed nervously. "What's your name?"

Hurt flashed through her face and I didn't blame her. She had been my partner for two years and I hadn't even bother to note down her name p, let alone strike up a conversation with her.

"Kim." She answered simply.

Kim. I should have know. Swan said I would imprint on Kim , my school mate who I didn't even acknowledge for two years. I imagined her ignoring me, just to understand how it must gave felt, and it hurt. It was like my heart had been ripped open.

I have no doubt that I had imprinted on her and now I had to do three things: tell Sam about the imprint, call a meeting with Swan and the Cullen's and tell Kim about being a wolf and imprinting on her. I think the last option is much more terrifying that facing a bunch of newborn vampires who at going made from blood lust.

I didn't matter anyway. Only she did.

**BPOV**

I swear each day I go to school Mike becomes slightly more annoying, slightly more big-headed, slightly more foolish. It is painful to watch him being turned down over and over again because he would ask me out over and over again. I have to admit he is determined but intolerably so.

At the moment I am at the stage were 'if he was on fire and I had water I would drink it'. And can you really blame me.

When school was finally over, I walked towards Edwards car. Seeing him and his family already there waiting for me, I ducked my head embarrassingly and blushed. I really hated the fact that I blushed so easily. At least you can blush when you are a vampire.

"Alright Love? How was class?" Edward asked me as he put an arm around my shoulder and breathed in my scent.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and annoyance at Mike's newest attempt to ask me out. I sighed, "Somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so Mike can live. I think we should apologize to it."

Edward tilted his head back and laughed while the rest of his siblings chuckled amused.

Then all humor wiped aside, Alice said. "The wolves want to meet us again. Everyone, including Bella."

It really irritated me when the Cullen's did that. Even when I am in the room with them, they tell or asked Edward what they should be telling or asking me.

So naturally I replied, "Good, when?"

"Bella I don't think..." Edward started.

"No. I am going whether you think it is a good idea or not. I. Am. Going." That left no room for questioning.

We met the wolves in the same place as last time, but, unlike last time, two of the wolves were phased human. Sam and Jared. The trees shadows hid part of their bodies in darkness but I knew it was them. They were the first two to phase, alpha and beta. If one was in human form in front of the enemy, then the other will surely be in human form by his is how the loyalty of the pack and family is.

The two men nodded in greeting whilst the rest of the pack growled in protest to the vampires (and maybe my) close proximity.

"You called for a meeting?" Carlisle asked calmly as if he had all the time in the world and, depending on how you looked at it, he did. As an immoral vampire time is probably nothing more than a number to them. Although as the newborn army approaches our time is limited. I don't know the exact outcome of this battle because this time Victoria is not leading it. We may live. Or we may die.

In my opinion, I think our success is only possible with the pack at our sides. We fight together or hang separately.

As Sam glanced around at his pack brothers, I held my breath waiting for an answer. The answer the would probably set our fate in stone. Sam then turned and watched me and the Cullen's with a critical eye as if searching for an answer, to what? I didn't know. But he must has found it because he took a deep breath, making his broad, muscled chest expand even bigger.

Then finally he spoke, "We will fight with you."

**Please review! I desperately want more reviews. I know that sounds kind of greedy, but every time I post a chapter I can't wait to read what comments you have about it. So please, please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

_Quote of the day: Liam: Have you guys done something like this before?  
Stiles: Something dangerous or something idiotic?  
Kira: The it's yes to both.  
Scott: You don't have to do be part of it if you don't want to.  
Liam: I'm not scared.  
Stiles: Well then you're borderline idiotic._

Teen Wolf- I am a complete fan :)

**Chapter 26**

**BPOV**

"Morning Bella." Leah said as she walked through the kitchen door. I had woken up before Sue this time, so I got straight to work preparing breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausage and taste and, for Harry, fruit.

"Morning Leah, breakfast?" I asked not turning my back from the shove.

"Yes please, I'm starving." Leah took a seat at the kitchen table, along with Harry and Sue who were also waiting patiently for their food.

I laughed and filled four plates with food before disturbing them out on the table. As I did my elbow brushed against Leah's upper arm. If I was so used to the temperature I would have jumped in surprise, Leah was as hot as a furnace. Literally speaking.

Without speaking I lifted my hand to her forehead and gasped. It was beginning. Leah was going to phase.

"What?" She asked through I mouthful of eggs.

"Leah Clearwater, don't talk with you mouthful." Sue scolded, which result Leah in swallowing her food and giving Sue a 'sorry mom'.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." I replied to Leah's question. I would have to tell Sam about this or, I glanced at Harry who gave Leah a worried, fearful look, Harry could tell him. I could try getting Leah to talk to Sam or Emily again. Then at least there won't be any bitterness in the pack when she phases.

I wonder if Seth is showing signs of phasing? I heard the Seth phased from surprise after Leah phased, so he may or may not.

Breakfast continued as normal and it was a few hours later that Seth got up. He always slept the latest on weekends.

When he got to the kitchen, he quickly filled his plate with eggs, bacon and sausage. Not bothering for toast but he also picked up a couple of pieces of sliced fruit.

He sat door in the only spare seat, next to mind, and gave a lazy 'G'morning' which everyone at the table replied to. It was when he was shoveling food into his mouth that I covertly grazed my upper arm against him. He was so occupied with eating he didn't even notice the subtle touch.

I sighed in relief when I found that his skin didn't feel burning hot. He wasn't going to phase yet but he will eventually. It is just a matter of time until the gene activates with the newborn army on its way.

After breakfast, I went upstairs to grab my phone and as I was walking out of my room Leah was walking into hers.

"Hey." I called, waving my hand slightly.

Leah stood in her doorway, her body now turned toward me. "Hey."

"Do you mind if I come in for a bit." I asked indicating inside her bedroom.

"Sure, come on in." She said and stepped out of the doorway.

Leah's room was filled with neutral colours. It suited her. The curtains were chocolate brown. The walls were a creamy mocha colour. Around the room there were many pictures of her friends and family- even one of me- and some tribal things like dream catchers and wolf symbols. Like I said, it was very Leah.

"So what do you want to say?" Leah asked breaking through my thoughts.

What did I want to say? That was the question. There was no nice way of saying what I needed to, at least not without making her angry with me and sending her into a rage of cusses. So I decided to bite the bullet and tell her out straight. "I think you should talk to Sam and Emily."

"What!" She exclaimed. "Why on earth would you say that?" I winced as her voice got louder. This wasn't good, I forgot that my opinion might also play a part in her phasing.

"It's just that I know you miss Emily. I mean, she was your best friend, so there is no point in denying it. And I know you hate how things with you and Sam ended. He didn't give you a clean break and that just made your breakup that little bit worse." I reasoned speaking as fast as I can.

"That does mean that I will see them. What's done is done, it's too late now." Leah shouted.

"No! It isn't." I shouted back, matching her anger. I didn't care if this forced her to phase. She had to listen to me for both her sake and the packs. "Your hurting and I know it. Your just to stubborn to see past you hate of the betrayal."

"I am not stubborn."

"Yes, you are! Now think about it. When a relationship ends, what hurts more is not the end of it, but the way you behave like strangers with the person whom you once thought you can't live without. But you don't have to be strangers. You are better than that Leah Clearwater." I said firmly.

Leah sighed and fell back on to her bed. "But I don't know how?" She told me.

"Well you have to figure that one out on your own."

"Why do you know so much?" Leah question as she propt herself up with her elbow, looking at me.

"You're not the only one to go through I tough breakup. About half the girl population is probably going through something similar to you. You ask yourself why weren't you good enough, am I right?" At Leah's silence nod I smiled slightly. "Have you ever though that maybe he wasn't good enough for you? If you are always clutching on to the past, then how are you going to see the future."

I stood up and walked towards the door. As I grasped the handle I looked back at Leah. She now lay on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling. She had a lot to think about. "Somewhere out there, there is the perfect person for you. He will complement you in every way." And with that I left.

"Bella." Alice cheered and pulled me into the Cullen house. I sigh, her 'sight' doesn't even allow me to knock on the door.

"Alice, why don't you give Bella some room." Carlisle chuckled. Then smiled softly when Esme entered the room and walked to his side.

"Bella, it is nice to see you. Are you coming with us?" Esme asked.

"Of-"

"No, she isn't." Edward interrupted.

"I've been twice now, why can't I?" I turned to Edward was folded my arms, effectively creating a barrier between us.

"Because it is dangerous. The wolves can't be trusted." I snorted, it was the same argument over and over again. I'm not a weak kitten and nor did I want to be treated as such.

"I am going." I stressed the words. "I don't need protecting. I have seen what happens when you become too over bearing, Edward. Besides I am safe with them, just as I am safe with you guys." Edward opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "If you dare tell me they are dangerous aren't you being hypocritical. Like the pot calling the kettle black."

Edward sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine."

"Good." I smiled.

"So what happened when I became over bearing, as you put it?" Edward asked smirking as if whatever I did was something close to a child having a tantrum.

I returned his smile as I said, "I jumped on the back of Jacobs motorcycle, skipped school and hung out at La Push for the entire day." Edwards smile fell.

"Okay, let's go!" Alice spoke/screamed. It depended on how you look at it; screaming when she was excited was as normal a speaking for her and Alice got excited a lot and very easily.

Ten minutes later we were standing face to face with the La Push pack.

"Hey guys." I say hesitantly.

Jacob walks slightly closer to me but Sam growls his warning. I guess they still don't trust me. I turn to Alice who smiles reassuringly at me.

"Welcome." Carlisle says. "Let's practice."

I sat leaning against a tree and watched as Emmett tackled Jasper, Edward shoved Carlisle into the ground, Alice swiftly dodged Rosalie's hits. The wolves also watched as intently as me however they were never willing to join in. They only watched.

After practice, I walked over to Sam, who was in wolf form, and asked. "Have you heard about Leah?" His giant wolf head nodded, telling me that Harry must have told him. "For now, just watch her from a distance, please. It's just one of those things, she has to come to you." I wasn't sure if I was making any sense but Sam seemed to understand as he nodded his head once more. "Than you."

Hours flew by quickly and it was not long until I was back at the Clearwater's house.

"How was your day?" Sue asked kindly.

"Good, and yours?" I countered.

"Busy." Sue sighed. "Lots of people came to the medical centre today. It looks like a bug is going around."

"Oh, is it anything bad?"

"No." She shook head head as if to emphasise her point. "Just the usual flew like symptoms and-"

Sue was cut off by the sharp sound of the phone ringing.

She walked over to the white, chunky house phone and asked, "Hello?"

"Oh, yes. Mrs Walker/ how can I help you?"

I felt my body tense and my back straighten. Why would the social worker be calling now?

"Bella." Sue said, holding out the phone. "It's for you."

Walking over, I took the phone and cradled it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I want to hear what Louise had to say.

"Hello, Bella. This is Louise walker with social services. I am calling because we have found your mother, Renee Dwyer formally Renee Swan." The woman's business like tone sound did through the phone.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

Does this mean I have to go back to Phoenix? What was I going to to? Would Renee let me stay here? Even worst, what if Renee isn't the person I remember her to be from both the dream and before?

**Please, review. **


	27. Chapter 27

_Quote of the day: The broccoli says 'I look like a small tree', the mushroom says 'I look like an umbrella', the walnut says 'I look like a brain', and the banana says 'Can we please change the subject?' _

**Chapter 27**

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Renee's high voice shouted as she burst through the door of the Clearwaters house.

I had expected this in the week that followed the phone call from Louise. From my original memories of three years ago, I could see a slight difference in Renee. Heck, she was ever fairly different from my memories in my dream. Her face was more wrinkled and tanned but her eyes still held the child-like glow of innocence. Her mother now wore fancy designer clothes and jewelry that would probably rival the Queens royal jewels. Her hairs was a rich chocolate brown, similar to my own, but it now held several blond streaks.

When Renee come face to face with me, she gasped dramatically and said. "Oh, Bella. You have grown so much. Look how beautiful you are!" Before I knew it I was pulled into a hug.

"Um, thanks mom." I said awkwardly.

Renee released me, holding me at an arms length. "Well, why don't you start packing some things and then we will come back for the rest."

"Wait... What?"

"Come on, Phil's in the car. You will love Phil, he is so sweet and so kind and handsome too." Renee grinned, her eyes glazing over slightly. I internally shuddered, not wanting to think of whatever gave her mother that look.

"Mom, wait! I don't want to go. I want to stay here. With the Clearwaters. With my friends." My voice rose and desperation leaked in.

"Nonsense, Bella! I am your guardian. Besides these people don't have the money to look after you, or the money to send you off to a good college."

My mouth dropped open in shock at my mothers insults. "Mom-" I started in outrage.

"How dare you!" Someone growled and I turned to see that it was Leah. Her brown eyes simmered with anger and hatred, her body trembled with fury. "How dare you! We were the ones that took Bella in when you were of gallivanting around. Tell me, how long did you visit Bella in the hospital for... A day or two after the accident, a week maybe... It couldn't have been more than a month, you don't seem like that reliable of a person." Leah trembling increased.

"Leah, you need to go outside." Leah either didn't listen to me or she couldn't hear me above her angered thoughts. "Harry!"

"Don't you dare assume that, young lady." Renee shouted back. "I stayed with my daughter for a year after the accident. The doctors said she may never wake up, I had to move on with my life. There was no use staying there loosing those years at the side of a hospital bed waiting for someone to 'maybe' awake up."

I gasped and my own anger and betrayal welled up within me.

"That 'someone' was- is your daughter." Leah screamed.

"Leah, you have to go outside now. Bella can deal with her mother." Harry said calmly, hoping to sooth some of his daughters anger. He pushed her towards the door, with just enough force to get her going and looked back at me with a reassuring nod as if to say 'don't worry she will be fine'.

I sighed and then turned cold eyes on my mother. "I think you should leave. In less that a month I will be eighteen and then you have no legal hold on me... Besides it appears that you have created quite a life without me."

"But- Bella, I... I sorry it took me so long to see you after you woke up. Me and Phil were on a cruise around the world paid by one of his friends and..."

"I don't want to hear excuses, Renee. You walk in here and insult the people that I have come to love as a second family, after not seeing me for almost three years!"

"I paid for your hospital bills, didn't I. I kept you on life support until you woke up, I could have just asked them to pull the plug..." Renee was cut off by a vicious growl coming from where Leah and Harry had just went. She had phased and she was pissed.

"I know mom, and I am truly thankful for that. However that is all that you've don't. As soon as Charlie found out that I was alone after waking up from a coma, which he had no idea about, he called me almost every hour..." My eyes began to water as I remembered that. I had found the phones calls incredibly annoying then. He would call, ask how I am, make some small talk before hanging up and calling me again an hour or so later. Now when I think about it, that was just Charlie's way of showing that he cared. He would've probably booked a flight and came to me but I had talked him down to that.

"You weren't there when I needed you and now I don't need you." I muttered.

"Fine, but don't come running to me when you find that you DO need me, Isabella." Renee said sharply before turning around and leaving.

I sighed, that could have gone better. I had been worrying all week about what to say when Renee finally got here. I remembered when I had hung up the phone.

**FLASHBACK**

"Bella, what's wrong? What did she tell you?" Sue asked kindly, her hand brushing my upper arm in a motion that said 'I am here if you need me'.

"They found, Renee, and they said Renee will come by within the week." I muttered numbly. What do I do? I can't leave, I had Edward, the Cullen's, Leah and Seth, Sue and Harry. I didn't want to leave. I want to stay here with everyone.

"Oh sweetheart, that's great news. You and your mother can be together and-" Sue started smiling slightly but secretly she was sad. I could see it in her eyes, she too had come to see me as family.

"I don't want to go." I told her. "If I decided to stay, would you let me?" I asked or more like pleaded.

"Of course we would, Bella. Don't be silly. Everyone would be happy if you stayed but think it through carefully. I don't want you to regret it." Sue told her.

I would probably regret leaving more than I would ever regret staying. I thought to myself and it was true. If I left then I would leave behind this life I had began to care for, if I stayed behind I would leave the mother that never really acted as a mother should. Wasn't she the one that had forgotten to put money on the gas and electric, forcing me to go out and get it in the dead of night, on the dead of night that I was attacked in the alley.

"I won't regret any decision I make." I told Sue firmly, but secretly I had already made up my mind. I was staying and not even my mother, who carried all legal claims to me, could force me into leaving.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Sam's POV**

We have been training with the leeches for just over a month now and just like Bella had said our numbers had began to steadily grow. Quil had joined us, much to his pleasure. It was obvious that he was happy to be back with his friends. Along with Quil, came some distant pack members. Those who didn't have strong pack blood lines but the gene had triggered anyway. I couldn't help but get worried, if the pack needed to expand then this meant the the newborn army was getting dangerously close.

Me and Jared were patrolling the Quileute part of the treaty line, when we felt a rush of pain and anger before an agonized howl was released into the air. Someone had phased.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Leah's hysterical voice entered there mind. I had almost forgotten that Harry had told me Leah had showed signs of phasing. Along with her panicked words Sam got quick flashes of, what he guessed were, Leah's paws, Harry trying to calm her down and a woman who held similar characteristics to Bella. It was her mother.

"Leah, it's Sam Uley, are you okay?" Sam said, springing the action with Jared following at his rear.

"Okay! OKAY! I am a wolf! A WOLF! This shouldn't be possible, no, it isn't possible. It's one horrible, crazy, imaginative dream." Sam hadn't expected any less from Leah, everyone freaked out the first time after phasing. Heck, even he freaked out. The only one who hadn't was, Quil, and that was because he thought that it was, and I quote, 'freaking awesome'.

"Leah, calm down. It is not a dream. If you don't calm down you might hurt Harry." As if she was a robber caught in the act, Sam saw Leah freeze, her pain and anger fading to guilt as she looked at Harry.

"Oh, God. I could have hurt him... Or killed him." Her mind began to rant.

"Leah, we are almost there. Start walking into the forest." Sam told her, if she didn't listen he would have to Alpha command her but truthfully he didn't want to. Using the Alpha command was something he was determined to use as a last resort. Much to his relief, Leah did what he said. He had expected her to be angry with him and ignore him after their breakup...

"Don't get me wrong Sam, i'm not doing this for you." Leah told him, picking up his thoughts.

Just as Leah told him this Sam and Jared with hit with one of Leah memories. It was one of Bella and Leah.

_"You know, most people think that the most painful thing is loosing the one you value, the truth is, the most painful thing is loosing yourself in the process of valuing someone too much. Don't loose yourself Leah, not over someone who doesn't value you as much as you value them."_

_"You keep asking yourself why you aren't good enough, am I right? Have you ever thought that maybe he wasn't good enough for you?"_

_"When a relationship ends, what hurts more is not the end of it, but the way you behave like strangers with the person whom you once thought you can't live without."_

"You're going to have to thank Bella." Jared commented.

"What?" Sam said taken aback.

"Well, yeah. I am sure Leah would have been much more difficult if Bella hadn't mellowed her out."

"Hey! I'm still here you know." Leah exclaimed. "And I am not 'mellowed out' thank you very much. I just happen to see the logic in what Bella tells me."

"Yes..." I muttered in awe, "I will definitely have to thank Bella."

One by one, Bella managed to win over the pack. First it was Jacob. It was not surprise that Bella was his childhood friend and crush, however Jacob also knew that if he didn't imprint on Bella then he didn't stand a chance at getting her... and he didn't, imprint that is. Then it was Jared, if it wasn't for her, Jared might have taken longer to find Kim or at least that is what he thinks. He feels that he owes Bella in some way. Now, there is Leah. Who Bella helped get over her bitterness after my... very messy and clumsy breakup with her. Heck even Paul has a little respect for her after having stood up to him, not many girls did that.

"Imprint? What's an imprint?" Leah asked once again picking up on my thoughts.

"It is the way a wolf finds his mate. Like love at first sight but only stronger." Jared answered as his mind flipped back to the day he imprinted on Kim. "Sam imprinted on Emily."

"Oh..." In Leah's mind me and Jared heard Bella's voice saying, '_Somewhere out there, there is the perfect person for you. He will compliment you in every way.'_ "Will I imprint?" At this thought I could help but wonder a little if Bella had seen Leah imprint on someone, but I had no way to tell for sure.

"You might... It is suppose to be really rare but already three of the pack have done it." I told her.

"Wait three?" Leah questioned.

"Yes, Quil imprinted on Emily's niece, Claire." Jared told her.

"Claire... What?" In Leah's mind we both saw a young girl, no more than one years old. "She has to be like four now. What kind of pervert imprints on a four year old!?" Leah shouted in there minds outraged.

"Leah, calm down. It is not like that. When we imprint, we will be everything and anything our imprints want you to be. We can be a love, a friend or a brother. Quil only thinks of Claire as a little sister."

"He better!" Leah growled.


	28. Chapter 28

_Quote of the day: __"__I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."-__Marilyn Monroe_

**Chapter 28**

**Bella's dream**

I closed my eyes only to find that when I had opened them I was in a white room. The floor was white, the sofa's were white, the walls were white, even the paintings that hung in the room appeared to be plain white canvases.

"Bella." At the sound of my name I turned to find myself face to face with Amias. The woman's long golden hair was longer and her skin paler than I had remembered.

"Amais..." I drifted off not knowing what to say. The last time I had seen this person my father had died. At this thought my mind flashed back to those sorrowful moments. In my mind I watched as Amias stepped gracefully out of the yellow orange flames. I had partly blamed her for Charlie's death but now as I looked into her eyes, I saw her sadness. She grieved for my father also.

"Bella, it has been so long." Amias spoke, her voice as soft as wind chimes. "I am sorry for your loss, it would have never happened if we hadn't delved into things that were never our business to begin with."

"Thank you." I muttered, unsure of what to say. She had heard those lines so many times now, 'I am sorry for your loss', and even now her didn't know what to answer with.

"Our time is short and I have much to tell you Bella. Come." Amais said, her face suddenly turning serious.

I followed her and she turned around and glided effortlessly away towards the door. As Amias opened to white door I saw that the corridor was exactly like the room, paper white.

"Why..." I started to ask.

"Is everything white?" Amias offered and at my nodded she continued. "It is not that they are white, it is that you have not colored them yet. This is your mind Bella, it is yours to bend and alter at will. Try it, imagine the walls are a different color."

I closed my eyes and pictured the white corridor around me. Then I imagined the walls to be blue. In my mind it was a soft baby blue, the blue of the sky on a beautiful summers day, and when I opened my eyes I saw that my imaginings had become reality. Again, this time without closing my eyes, I imagined the floors to become a deeper, richer blue, and so they did.

Amias continued to lead me down corridors until we had finally ended up outside another door. As they stepped in without my effort on my part, the rooms walls bled and crimson red and the floors became black as tar.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is the part of your mind that has never been entered before. Even when you become a vampire this part of your mind could never be reached."

"What? Why? I thought..." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No, despite their beliefs. There is a small percentage of a vampires mind that has never be reached. If they had managed to do so, they would cease to function." Amias told me.

"I don't understand."

"The brain, my dream Bella, has one job- to seek answers. A vampire may have consumed all of the knowledge in the world but it will never be able to learn everything about themselves. The part of the mind that has never been reached has answers to many things. For some, it has answers about their futures, for others it has their human memories. No vampire knows everything."

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"You are special Bella. You are immune to the consequences of knowledge. So I have decided to give you the knowledge of your true self, your true power. Your nature is to protect, you can protect your mind and the mind of others. This is a further enhancement of your ability. This part of your mind holds the power to protect your body and the body of others. All you have to do is learn to use it... I have show you the way, now you must do the rest by yourself."

"Wait! I don't understand. What am I suppose to do?" I asked but Amias was already gone.

Back in the Clearwaters house I blinked awake and then groaned. What was she suppose to do? She didn't even remember who to get to the room... or that part of her mind.

Sitting up I looked around my bedroom, which was cast in lazy shadows. Then deciding to get out of bed, I went to open the curtains.

As I looked outside I sighed. One thought continued to swirl around in my head, 'soon'. The battle will come soon. I knew this because winter had finally come. The air was sharp and bitter and the grounded was covered in its first layer of snow. It was a few days ago that Alice had finally had the vision of the army coming to Forks. There were almost thirty of them.

What surprised me even more was who was leading the army. I just didn't understand why he would to such a thing. I had never seen him as one to seek revenge nor as one to do something so foolish. He should be happy with an almost-mate by his side and yet he was creating a newborn army instead. Why? I wondered if I would ever find out.

"Bella." I heard a knock outside my bedroom door.

"Come in, Leah."

Behind me I heard the creak of the door as Leah slowly opened it. "Have you packed, it is almost time?"

Turning around, I nodded, a weary smiled on my lips. "Yeah, I've packed. Are you and Seth ready?"

"Yep."

It had been almost two weeks since Seth had phased. Unlike most of the wolves who phased in anger, Seth phased because a vampire had come close to him, or more specifically me. About two weeks ago, me and Leah were out for a meeting with the wolves and Cullens. Sue had taken Harry for a check up on his heart and Seth was home alone. That is until a vampire had entered the house in search of my sent.

The house was now sporting various claw marks and the council on the reservation had paid for a new front door. Because of that incident it had taken Seth four days to finally shift back into human form and I had my favorite t-shirt and pillow case stolen from me.

Once everything was loaded into my truck, I drove up to the Cullen's house with Seth and Leah following behind me in the cover of the woods. From there Edward carried me to where Alice vision had seen the army come from and I began making the trail. Shuffling me feet purposely into the forest floor and brushing my hands against the trees. When I cut my finger on the thorns of a bush, I still continued. At the the blood would add to my scent that now ran to the baseball clearing that the Cullen's and wolves wished to fight at.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, probably sensing that I had been strangely silent when we had walked through the forest.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Edwards question made me look up from the ground where my gaze had been previously. His honey gold eyes shown with curiosity and worry. "I am trying to remember how to get somewhere. Somewhere I had only been once."

Edward frowned a little at my strange answer before replying, "Do you remember any distinguishable markings? Signs?"

I shook my head trying to think. "No, everything is just white?"

This, of course, caused Edward's frown to deepen. However this time I didn't notice as I tried to remember.

Then suddenly Amias' words echoed through her, "This is your mind Bella, it is yours to bend and alter at will." And I had altered it. Almost everything was white... except for the corridor I had made blue and the room that was strained red and black.

I turned to Edward who still frowned and smiled brilliantly at him. "I think I remember how to get there now."

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I have just started College :)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


End file.
